Shells
by AnonymousWords
Summary: When a one night stand becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

"I'd like to play the winner next." She placed four quarters on the edge of the pool table.

Without looking up I knew exactly who it was. That raspy voice could only belong to one person. I lined up the cue ball and took my shot and watched as the ball easily rolled into the corner pocket.

"We're just playing for fun, not really interested in any kind of competition. Sorry." Larry protested.

I looked up at her as she stood silently staring at me provocatively. It felt like she was challenging me in a way. I could feel Pollys' gaze burning a hole into my back. She, along with Pete and Larry were waiting for me to politely decline.

What fun would that be? I smiled back. "I'm interested."

* * *

><p>Four weeks ago I hailed a cab and gave him the address to some unknown bar I let my old college friends choose. Outside a bright multi-colored sign flashed "Shells" on top of a tall brick building smashed between a bagel place and a jewelry store. A group of hipsters huddled on the sidewalk laughing and smoking cigarettes and probably more. I felt like I had traveled back in time. <em>Why would they choose this place of all the bars?<em>

All preconceptions were out the window as I walked into a beautiful, eloquently decorated bar. To the far right were a row of pool table and across the room was a packed circle bar. Directly in front of me was a small stage where a band set-up. Several hi-top tables were scattered across the room. Damn, if the food didn't smell like heaven.

It was busy for a Tuesday night, so I stood on my toes looking for my friends to no avail. I made my way to the bar, still looking over my shoulder.

"What can I get you?"

"A margarita." I replied without looking.

A moment later I looked up as the bartender placed the drink on the bar. She had deep green emerald eyes behind thick black frames. I could get lost in those eyes for days.

"Do you want to open a tab or pay cash?"

I was sure she was talking to me but I couldn't take my eyes off her lips. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear, noticeably irritated in my lack of an answer.

"Listen lady I don't have all day! Tab or cash?"

Finally I begin rummaging through my purse. "I thought servers worked off tips?"

"We do!" She snapped.

"You would think considering you intend on me to pay your wages you wouldn't be so rude." I said looking down, but before I could look up She was leaning across the bar whispering in my ear."You're right. Where are my manners? Let me show you a thing or two later and we can call it even, huh?" If sex had a voice I'm positive that's what it would sound like. I placed a twenty on the bar, she snatched it up went to the register and on to another customer. As if she hadn't just caused me to come undone over here, she went on with her job.

"Piper!" I turned to see my classmates nearby.

* * *

><p>For the first hour I nursed my drink as I played catch up with my classmates. The food tasted even better than it smelled when I walked in. The band played both original songs along with a couple covers. The original songs were actually pretty good for an unknown band. Most New York bars I had visited were either dive bars full of teenagers, or martini bars full of boring business men looking to get lucky. This place was a hidden gem, and the bartender was easy on the eyes.<p>

"Who needs a refill?" said Daya as she stood from table.

"I do, I'll come with you."

This time a short red head greeted us at the bar. Scrolled across her uniform was the name 'Nichols'. She flashed us a genuine smile.

"What'll it be ladies?"

"I'll have a margarita, please."

"Make that two."

While we waited Daya filled me in on her and Johns wedding plans. Four years, and two kids later he finally proposed.

"Do you have a tab open, or is it cash?"

"Actually this round is on your fellow bartender over there." Confused, Nichols turned around, and before she could ask more questions we were gone.

"Did we just steal these drinks?"

"I'm on a payment plan."

* * *

><p>I half expected to be escorted out by a bouncer, or for the red head to track me down and demand I pay for the drinks. Neither happen. Each time I approached the bar I was greeted with a margarita and a shit eating grin from Nichols. If I didn't have an early meeting in the morning I probably would have taken full advantage of the situation. Instead I loaded a very intoxicated Daya into a cab and wished my friends goodnight, before returning to the almost empty bar.<p>

The green eyed thief had her back to me counting out her register as I noisily plopped down in a stool behind her. She looked above her into the mirror that lined the bar, caught my reflection and gave me a quick wink. I watched her lips as she counted in her head. I fought the urge to yell out random numbers. I decided to occupy myself as an alternative by staring at her. She wore a tight fitting black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On the back the shirt read 'Shells' in a font that closely resembled the 'Cheers' logo. I wondered if that was intentional. Her skin tight black jeans hugged her body in all the right places. I let my eyes linger on the rose tattoo peeking under her sleeve_. I wonder if she has more tattoos._

"Like what you see?" She turned to me placing her arms on the bar.

_Right now, on top of this bar, screw these people, let them watch!_

"Hello?" She chuckled waving her hand in front of me, knocking me back to reality.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" she gestured toward herself. "I'm the woman who has paid for you and your friends alcohol all night long."

"It's the least you could do really."

"What? I had a line around the bar and you were just taking…"

I pulled her across the bar by her collar. She was in such close proximity I could almost taste her. I turned her head and whispered in her ear. "Enough talking, what time do you get out of here?"

"Nicky!" She screamed not taking her eyes off me.

She rounded the corner carrying a stack of glasses. "Vause!"

"I need a favor. Close up for me tonight and I'll owe you one."

"Jesus, Vause get your life together."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yea, get out of here. Leave me to clean up the mess while you go off with blondie." Nicky walked away mumbling obscenities under her breath. The thief paid her no attention, in seconds she was grabbing me off my seat dragging me towards the back.

* * *

><p>"Where is your coat?"<p>

"Do you usually care this much for nameless strangers?"

"Not unless there is something in it for me." She said nothing just let out a low raspy laugh and fumbled with her key ring.

We walked outside and she started jogging up a plight of stairs attached to the building. She stopped halfway up noticing I was still at the bottom.

"Coming?"

"I'm planning on it." I brushed past her and stood at the top of the stairs in front of the large rusty industrialized metal door.

_If she is leading me to my death at least I'll die looking at something nice._

She opened the door and instantly I was in awe. "Wow, do you live here?"

She dropped her keys and made her way to the kitchen. "No, it's a fuck pad available to all employees. Perk of being a bartender." She said sarcastically as she pulled out two rock glasses.

The exposed brick was decorated with pricey art work. The kitchen was updated with stainless steel and granite counter tops. The loft was expertly decorated with a blend of old and new. I dropped my purse and wandered around taking in the art work and warming up by the fireplace. She handed me a glass of what I hoped wasn't drugged. Under her hair I could see lettering on her shirt. I moved her hair out of the way to reveal the name 'Alex'.

"I showed you mine, your turn."

"It's Piper."

"Piper. I like it. Make yourself at home, I have to shower." She made her way down the hallway before yelling back. " Don't worry I won't keep you waiting too long." I listened to the shower run for a good five minutes before deciding to join her.

* * *

><p>I knew Polly had invited Larry out tonight was the intention of him and I hitting it off. He was a nice guy, but within less than an hour I could tell he wanted the suburban, white picket fence, minivan kind of life. Maybe one day I would want that too.<p>

Tonight though I had Alex Vause.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if I had lost?"

"To that guy?" She cocked her head and gestured behind her towards a somber Larry.

"He could have made a miraculous comeback. Instead of standing here looking down my shirt, you would be making small talk about the latest NPR interview and the stock market"

Alex skillfully racked the balls before rounding the table, leaning over and taking the shot. I watched as the once neat triangle exploded across the table. She sank two solids and one stripe.

"I took my chances; considering you had practically cleared the table while he was still chasing the same ball around I figured the odds to be in my favor."

"Mhm." She was behind me her hands on my hips sending shivers coursing through body. She positioned herself as if to show me a better angle to hit the cue. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't let that happen. You've obviously found something about this place that has you coming back." I shot. I missed. _Damnit._

"You're absolutely right. The food here is exquisite."

* * *

><p>The emerald eyed beauty played a good game; a solid, a stripe, and the eight ball were all that remained. Lucky for me it was my turn. Surveying the table twice, I figured I had a decent chance.<p>

"Wait!"

"Shit, Alex! I was in the zone, you can't do that cheater."

She let out a chuckle. "Sorry. What do you say about a wager?"

"Like what? If I lose I have to fulfill all of your dirty fantasies?"

"Something like that, if I win you ditch the dude and join me for a repeat of last time."

"Sure." I shrugged. "If I win it is just you and your hand tonight."

"What do you get out of that?"

I closed the space between us standing to reach her ear. "Satisfaction that you'll be thinking of me all night long" I backed away to look into her eyes. "And you have to pay my tab…again"

Alex gazed over the table, weighed her options and smiled. "Deal."

She left me a perfect shot. Giving the scratched up white ball a light tap did the trick. The last striped ball teetered before falling into the pocket. I took my time. I lined up the cue ball with the eight ball all it needed was a smooth strike and game over. If Alex was worried she showed absolutely no sign of it. One hand wrapped around her pool stick the other clenched an almost empty beer. When our eyes met from across the table she bit her bottom lip and her eyes darkened with desire and greed.

* * *

><p><em>The shower doors were fogged up from the steam but I could still make out her perfect silhouette. I stripped slowly approaching the shower. Her back was turned away from me as she raked her fingers through her dark hair. I traced the salt shaker tattoo on her shoulder with my index finger. "What took you so long?" She turned to face me, in one quick movement she had me against the shower stall, both my hands pinned above my head. Her mouth crashed into mine; her tongue was hot and quick as it demanded entry. I moaned against her. She roamed my body kissing, biting, and dragging her nails into my skin. Every movement was intentional and torture. My body betrayed me; it craved her touch all over she knew just where to kiss, where to bite, where to suck. It was like my body was made to be touched by Alex Vause and only her. Goosebumps formed beneath her fingertips. She cupped my breast and slowly kneeled pulling me into her. Suddenly her lips were gone. I looked down desperate to feel her once more; I locked eyes with those emerald gems. She smirked before taking me into her mouth. It was fast and slow, hard yet gentle, my heartbeat quickened as I felt her fingers smoothly slide into me.<em>

"_Alex…Yes…"_

_She moved expertly inside me her tongue complimented every maneuver, sending me over the edge within moments. I came fast and hard; there was an explosion throughout my entire body, I felt my knees buckle beneath me. She stood wrapping her arms around my wais . "How about we take this party to the bedroom?"_

* * *

><p>I pulled back the pool stick; with a slow and steady hand I hit the cue dead center. The eight ball shot into the side pocket, followed by the white ball.<p>

"Meet you upstairs in ten. Don't forget to pay your tab."

* * *

><p>This was the time in the night I would usually be catching a cab. Instead I lay naked under her sheets propped up against her massive collection of pillows, completely spent and slightly sore. Alex sat smugly in the window blowing smoke circles into the cold air. I should get dressed, get out of here I thought.<p>

"You're going to owe Nicky half your paycheck if you keep this up. "

"Yea and knowing her she will collect in the most inconvenient way."

"How do you get away with coming and going when you want?"

Alex crocked her neck towards me and smirked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Shit! You own the bar don't you?"

She put the cigarette out in an empty soda can. She lay down next to me and propped her head up by her arm. "What do you do for a living?"

"What? It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"You know where I work and where I live. I don't even know your last name."

"You know I like margaritas and have manners." I flashed my biggest toothy smile.

She rolled her eyes, not impressed, and waited for an answer.

"I work with my best friend Polly, we're in the process of opening a shop specializing in hand soaps and a line of lotions and eventually more. We finally found a space a couple blocks from here. Right now it's undergoing renovations, but if all goes right it should be up and going by spring. ...and my last name is Chapman."

"Like a Bath and Body Works?" That earned her a pillow smack dab in the face.

"No you ass. Our products are all a hundred percent organic and all original scents."

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Yes, I own the bar. Hence why I live above it. The bar is literally my life."

"It's a great bar; the staff could use an attitude adjustment but besides that not too bad. Why 'Shells'? Do you have a thing for the ocean or something?"

Alex hesitated, immediately I knew it was a sensitive subject. She looked down and fiddled with the pillowcase.

"I opened this place shortly after my mom passed away; she had an obsession with turtles. They have shells; I guess it's kind of lame."

I cupped her chin forcing her to look at me. "It's not lame; you're honoring your mom. I'm sure she would have appreciated that. Raising a shithead like you couldn't have been easy after all."

All tension left her face; she smacked my hand away and chuckled. "Yea, she was a badass."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I let out a slight snort.

"What is so funny?" Alex looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. If I used your logic I would have a bar called 'Black and White'. Since my favorite animal is a Zebra."

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and the reviews it means so much. This is my first FanFiction so I'm a little nervous about writing period, but especially the smut. I'm open to advice, constructive criticism, and ideas. I almost have chapter 3 written (which gets a little steamier) but I'm still over analyzing the whole concept and where I want it to go. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm shot across the room with all the force I had in me at six in the morning. Leave it to Polly to set a design meeting for 7am. This is bullshit, the paint colors will still be hideous two hours from now. I climbed out of bed grateful I took the initiative to set-up the coffee maker last night. If it weren't for the strong aroma now filtering through my apartment I would surely still be in bed. The wood floors creaked under my feet and I could make out a fresh layer of snow through the curtains. Snow in March, almost as ridiculous as paint meetings at sunrise. Two cups of coffee, a hot shower, and a quick peek in the mirror I felt somewhat presentable. The last couple months had been hectic to say the least. I had expected that with the renovations almost done that it would take some stress off. Now we were dealing with late shipments due to weather, a display that showed up shattered into a million pieces and a very cranky Polly who picked the worst possible time to enter mother hood. We intentionally postponed the opening till well after Finn was born, but we both underestimated a one year old spawn of Polly. That of course left me to deal with most of the opening fiasco alone. We were still aiming to have the grand opening by mid-April; secretly I didn't see that happening.

"You're late." I glanced at my watch.

"It's 7:01, the painters aren't even here yet."

"I know right, how unprofessional, something about some massive pile up on the JFK."

"Polly!"

"What? I'm just saying. If you know you have some place to be watch the news and plan accordingly."

_Fantastic it is going to be one of those days._

* * *

><p>By noon I was sure if I heard the words 'Golden Rod' or 'Papaya Whip' again my head would explode. What happen to red, blue, green, and yellow? Simple, why did they have to invent such an array of paint colors and goofy names to accompany them?<p>

I convinced Polly that a decent lunch with some coffee might assist in the situation and took off before she realized I just needed a break from the whole damn store. Despite practically living in that building I had little to no chance to roam the area or visit other local businesses. Partly because of the hellish winter we were having, but mostly laziness. I quickly became the pizza joint across the streets best customer. Last October when we put an offer on the location I remember how charming the neighborhood was and I fell in love with all of the mom and pop shops that lined the streets. Local businesses, unlike big time chains, have a passion for what they're doing and joining in such a community made me feel like I was a part of something bigger.

"Are you stalking me now or what?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She pointed above her. We were standing outside the small bagel shop next to her bar. _How did I get here?_ Even in a beat up old hoodie and sweatpants half-awake she looked delectable. She gripped an oversized coffee mug between her hands as if it was the only source of heat for miles.

"I told you my shop is down the street. I came out in search for something to eat and a good cup of coffee. I guess subconsciously I remembered the bagel place over here."

"Is that what your subconscious is telling you, Piper?" She raised an eyebrow.

It had been a couple months since I last seen Alex, not that I hadn't thought about it, I simply didn't have the spare time. Out of sight out of mind I guess, but seeing her right now…she could relieve some of this stress.

"Are you busy right now?"

"I just woke up"

From zero to one hundred; I was on top of her all over her. She held her coffee off to the side. I felt the hot sticky mess down my arm. I didn't care; I pushed Alex against her building, forgetting it was barely thirty degrees out. I kissed along her collar bone roughly, my hand up her shirt.

"Piper…This is hot and all don't get me wrong but can we go inside before we freeze in this position?"

My hands were still all over her. "I can think of worse ways to go."

"Not today kid." She grabbed my wrist and I followed her into the bar. She closed the door and locked it before making her way towards the back; a short cut to her apartment.

I had other plans.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and watched her lips twitch as I dropped it to the floor before undoing my skirt and sliding it down my thighs. I stood before her in nothing but my red lace underwear, bra, and heels. She smiled with her eyes and moved her glasses on her head as she sat her mug on a nearby table. She made her way towards me as I turned and walked towards the pool tables. I grabbed a chair on my way and sat it facing the pool table instructing her to sit; obediently she sat with her hands clenching the bottom of the stool. I had my back to her as I unclasped my bra, but turned to her as I let it drop to the floor. Slowly I moved on to my lace panties. Her knuckles turned white she was clenching the chair so tightly, her eyes wandered all over my exposed body. Once, I had shed all but my heels I turned around leaned over the pool table and looked back at her. At this point there was no hiding how turned on she was as her emerald eyes filled with lust she roughly bit her lips. With one finger I motioned her towards me mouthing the words 'come here'.

The chair fell to the floor she was up so fast; behind me, inside me. It was hard and fast and I heard her moan in my ear as she took in all of me. "Fuck Pipes, you're so wet, you feel so good. " I leaned up against her wrapping my arm around her neck. I waited for her to lock eyes with me; I licked my two fingers and let them trail down my breast, my stomach, further. Her pace quickened as she watched me rub small circles on my clit. Forcefully she pushed me forward onto the table until I came all over her. That wasn't enough for her. Quickly she turned me over, grabbed me by my ass and threw me on the table. She took off her sweater exposing her bare skin. She was back, on top of me, three fingers inside me biting every inch of my skin, taking each nipple into her mouth, sucking, biting, squeezing. By the time her mouth tasted me I was already coming. She moaned as I came into her mouth seconds later.

I grabbed her hair and maneuvered her towards me before flipping to straddle her; fingers still inside me. I moved slow finding my rhythm than fast against her, as those emerald eyes drank in the sight before her. I gyrated against her until I felt my body give out on me, her fingers curled inside of me finishing me off. I dug my nails into her shoulders and screamed her name as I rode out my orgasm on top of her; and as I came she writhed and moaned softly under me.

I needed her, now. Not like the other nights when she came once than quickly took back control. No I needed to show her what she made me feel. I needed to hear her scream my name, I needed all of her, I wanted to taste every drop of her as she came in my mouth.

My body needed a break but one look in her eyes full of sex and want was all it took to get her undressed and take her in my mouth before she could protest. She was so wet, dripping; I did this to her without even touching her. I moaned into her sending vibrations into her clit making her thighs clench together around me. I gripped both her thighs moving her closer to be as my tongue made my way deeper inside her. Her hands were tangled in my hair, moving against my mouth desperately trying to get off. When she came seconds later she suppressed screaming my name by biting down on her lip so hard she drew blood.

_That's alright I'm not finished._

As she came I slid two fingers inside her making her shoot up on the table. I stood towering above her given the heels I was still wearing and roughly moved my fingers inside her as she came undone at my fingertips. I moved faster, harder, better. This time she couldn't stop herself. Nails dragging across my back breaking the flesh she moaned into my ear. "Piper!"

* * *

><p>"You're kinda perfect ya know?"<p>

She roamed the bar topless on the hunt for the remainder of my clothes as I sat on the pool table in her over sized sweater. It was warm and smelled of her and faint cigarette smoke.

"Tell me something I don't know" She arched her eyebrows as she piled the last of my clothes into her arms.

"You sure are a cocky bastard, it doesn't suit you." I lied it was sexy as hell.

"Confident, there is a difference." She smirked, taking a seat to watch me dress with amusement.

"I mean you're kinda exactly what I need right now." Her body language screamed 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck'. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her become suddenly uncomfortable. She was silent, waiting for me to elaborate and give her time to devise an escape plan.

"Alex, relax I don't want to date you." Her head fell back, she slumped down in the chair relieved. "Right now the last thing I need or want is a relationship. This though right here, I could get use to this." I buttoned the rest of my shirt. "What do you say? Friends with benefits?"

"We were never friends, Piper."

"We weren't? What were we?"

"A good time." Alex leaned back, crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well yea…I propose we continue this 'good time' just more often. I'm not asking for exclusivity and I hope you don't expect it from me either. I just want to be able to call you up at the drop of a dime when I'm about to go batshit on Polly or a vendor and for you to…relieve the stress. Ya know, so I don't feel like a complete dick about it when I run off afterwards."

"So let me get this straight; by agreeing to this I could prevent you from committing murder and being sent away to prison?" My phone buzzed somewhere across the room; a text message.

**Polly:**

**Where the fuck are you?**

"Shit, I have to go"

"I'm in. This should be interesting." I grabbed her hand and scrawled my number in her palm. "Call me later we can sort out the rules or whatever people do when they enter into these type of arrangements."

"What rules? As far as I'm concerned we only need one." Half way out the door I looked back for a response.

"Simple, don't fall in love."

**You're all absolutely amazing. Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The last month flew by in a haze of incompetent vendors, a sleep deprived Polly, and an Alex Vause loyally fulfilling her part in our agreement. The opening, to both mine and Polly's surprise, had only been postponed a week. In nine days we would open our doors to the public and either crash and burn or thrive. We printed up and mailed out an entire case of flyers announcing the grand opening, too far to turn back now. The air was brisk as I watched the crew put the last touches on our window art. In bold whimsical lettering the word 'PoPi' was scrawled out accented with a pink and yellow awning. We went for the old school theme when it came to decorating much to Polly's dismay. Standing on the outside looking in I was filled with a great sense of pride of what we had accomplished.

As far back as I can remember I have fulfilled others, mostly my parents, expectations. I'm not sure when I finally broke free of those imaginary chains, or to be honest if I truly ever have. I know I want this to work more than I've ever wanted something and that is good enough for me.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Polly, what are you doing back here?"

"We have a fuckload to get done, and it's unfair to leave you with the bulk ok the work, I made this commitment just as much as you did. Larry is watching Finn for me until Pete gets out of work." I took my best friend in a tight embrace, squeezing so tight she let out a choked gagging noise.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to hear you say that, the last month I kind of felt like I was in this alone."

"I know I'm a shit friend sometimes, but tonight it's just you, me, and this." She pulled a bottle of cheap wine from her purse accompanied with a grin.

"Yes, I love it. Have you eaten? I can run…" Polly waved her hand dismissing me.

"No, that is just code for you to run off to god knows where with tall, dark, and dangerous. I will order pizza and have it_ delivered_." I laughed at the nickname it was fitting for Alex.

It was true. In moments of stress I had called upon Alex and she was all too willing to drop what she was doing to meet me for a quick romp. We met outside a nearby diner once and she took me in the bathroom stall, while unknowing women came and went mere inches from us. Polly caught us in the back room one night when she had forgotten one of Finns favorite toys behind. Up until then we shared the desk; she quickly deemed it mine after she found us naked tangled up together on top of all the paperwork. It was fun. It was carefree. Alex had no qualms about texting me when she was feeling a little frisky either. We had a silent agreement to leave nothing to chance, incase either of us were occupied we would text instead of just showing up. Honestly, I had no desire to hook up with anyone else, Alex fulfilled everything I needed at the moment. I didn't tell her that in fear of giving off the wrong impression, and I didn't think of her with other women. Truth was as big a city New York was, when it came to fun loving hot women who wanted nothing but sex from me the pickings were slim. Why mess up a good thing?

* * *

><p>Two days before the opening, reality hit. The city inspector made his final walk-thru, signing off on all the appropriate paperwork. In the past month dealing with him had become a chore considering he was a real stickler and cited us for each tiny detail delaying our opening even more. With this we were given the go ahead to finally make our dent in New York. I was ecstatic. The stock was all efficiently filed into the computer, our only two employees were amazing, and Polly was happy. For our grand opening we had hired an expensive catering company and devised a prize give away in hopes of drawing a large crowd. I was inches from the finish line.<p>

**To Alex:**

**You free tonight?**

My phone buzzed with a response twenty minutes later.

**To Piper:**

**Depends.**

**To Alex:**

**On?**

**To Piper:**

**If I say yes what do I get out of it?**

**To Alex:**

**Me. Naked in your bed. Screaming your name. But hey I understand if you've got other plans. **

She truly was an ass. An hour later I received a response

**To Piper:**

**See you tonight.**

* * *

><p>Later that night when I sat at the bar Nicky was the only one bartending. She poured me a drink before I could order, she knew our routine. Most of Alex's staff was familiar with me at this point. On several occasions after closing up the shop I took the short walk to Shells. If it was slow Alex would excuse herself, other nights when it was busy I occupied my time with a game of Keno or Lorna, Nicky's girlfriend.<p>

"She's in the back dealing with the repairman. Freezer went out this morning and Red demanded a new one, problem is that damn guy who installed it is useless."

Alex may have owned the bar and ultimately signed the paychecks, but the Russian answered to no one.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged. "So are you not serving food tonight?"

"No the kitchen is closed. We didn't want to take any chances with the health department, but Red made a feast with all the meat for the employees, it's in the back. Help yourself blondie, your screwing the owner that earns you a free plate of food."

I chuckled, rolled out of my stool and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Listen you fucking drunk if you don't fix the goddamn freezer tonight…"

"Red, yelling at the guy isn't helping, take a breather." Alex stated calmly.

The Russian stormed passed me throwing her hands up obviously furious. Alex noticed me, giving me a small smile before addressing the repairman. I left her to it, making a plate of Red's leftovers. I jumped up on the counter and ate quietly watching Alex exchange words with the man. There was something oddly hot about watching her take charge of the situation. She was a brilliant business owner, maybe one day I'll be just as good. The man grudgingly nodded clearly not use to taking orders from women. She left him to repair the damage taking a seat next to me and stealing food from my plate. She had a stressful night I could see it all over her face. I leaned up giving her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. She looked at me slightly confused by the affection, but flashed a big smile in return.

* * *

><p>As promised, Alex indeed had me in her bed screaming her name for several mind-blowing hours. All signs of stress were gone, but she had shipments to deal with and quickly retreated to her desk afterwards. I took that as my cue to leave, but as I dressed I noticed a small piece of pink and yellow paper sitting on the corner of her dresser. It was the flyer we had sent out advertising PoPi's opening.<p>

"Are you coming?" I asked holding up the flyer.

She turned from her laptop in the corner, placing her frames back on her face. "Oh yea, I meant to show you that. I got it in the mail a couple of days ago. Nice job kid you're in the big leagues now."

"Thank you, so is that a no?"

"Ummm, it's a Friday night. Not sure I can get away without Nicky surely killing me."

"It's at seven Alex. You could swing by for a few before the bar gets its Friday night rush."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You can say no."

"I said I will see ok? What's the big deal? Unless you want a quickie in the backroom while a dozen strangers wander around your shop I don't see why I need to be there."

"Fuck you." I walked out.

"Piper, what the fuck" She called after me from the top of the stairs, just as I reached the bottom.

"It's possibly the most important night in my life and you can't take 15 fucking minutes from your day to support me?" She walked down a couple of stairs before stopping.

"That's not the kind of deal we made, Piper."

"Inviting you to the opening doesn't mean I'm in love, you egotistical asshole. You know what forget it, you're right it doesn't matter if you're there or not." This time I walked away and didn't look back when I faintly heard her calling for me.

**I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you so much for all of the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Polly squeezed my hand tightly; we stood side by side staring at the small crowd forming outside the shop. Most of the faces I recognized as our neighboring shop owners. Mixed in with the familiar faces were a dozen new faces. I gazed over at Polly who was bursting with excitement practically jumping up and down. It felt surreal to me. Was this really happening

"Ready?" Her eyes were big and full of utter joy. I wasn't ready. All the preparation in the world could not prepare me for this. What if we failed? What if all of this was for nothing? I was a ball of insecurities.

Two hours into the opening we still had a steady pace of customers drifting in and out of the store. The waiters weaved between the crowd serving hors d'oeuvre and champagne flutes. The flyers we sent out entitled the owner to one small sample of their choosing. The registers had a steady line, none of this helped to calm my nerves. I needed a break from telling the same story of how PoPi came to be was exhausting. I patiently made my way towards the door where I walked directly into Lorna. She flashed me a grin that reached her eyes taking me into a tight embrace.

"The place looks great." She beamed. It was welcoming being in the presence of someone I didn't have to impress. A couple politely smiled at us reminding me that we were blocking the doorway.

"Thank you, I was just going to get some fresh air."

"Sure, sure you probably need a break from all this excitement. I'm going to take a walk around for a bit, I'll come find you sweetie." Lorna was so genuine and kind hearted. I smiled back before turning and making my way down the street. I leaned against a nearby building looking skyward. Most businesses besides restaurants were closed up this time of night. It was quiet and peaceful aside from the small disturbance in front of PoPi. I watched as patrons exited mumbling to themselves about my store. If only I could be a fly on the wall. Lorna stepped out briefly scanning the block, I waved her towards me. She held a large bag that looked like it might burst at the seams.

"Holy shit did you leave anything for the other customers?" She smiled sitting the bag between us.

"Of course silly, I had to get something for everyone." Lorna began handing me bottles explaining who they were for with enthusiasm.

"…for my sisters' hands, this is for Reds' back, this is for Al…" She flashed me an apologetic look. Neither one of us wanted to bring her up but it was inevitable. I smiled warmly back at her.

"Alex will love that scent, good choice." She began placing the bottles back in the bag.

"She and Nicky are cut from the same cloth. They have tough exteriors but you just need to give them time to come around. Don't give up on Alex so soon." I didn't give up on Alex. Maybe I had walked away but she gave up on me.

"Alex and I always knew we had an expiration date, it's for the best." Lorna wasn't unconvinced but she nodded in agreement anyway. She pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" I let go of the tiny brunette. "Of course." She squeezed my arms and walked down the street towards Shells.

* * *

><p>Early June officially marked PoPi a hit with customers. Larry invited a friend who worked on an online blog to the opening to interview us and snap some photos. I didn't much think of it at the time but when it was published a couple days later we had a surge of new clients. May was full of eager college students wanting to know what the buzz was about. We generated so much publicity with the blog we had to create a website catering to our out of state customers. Polly recommended we take a couple weeks away from PoPi, in fear it would drive us mad. At first I was hesitant to relinquish control but ultimately it paid off. I had been back three days and managed to go over the finances with a fine tooth comb. Everything seemed in order but I couldn't help but double check, that's when I heard the front door chime announcing a visitor.<p>

"Hello and wel-"

"Heya blondie." Nicky flashed me a grin and made her way towards our new summer collection, quickly picking up a lotion to sniff.

"Hey Nicky." I finally managed to whisper. "Can I help you find something?"

"Yea were having a little shin-dig at the bar tonight for Lornas birthday and I need a gift." I grabbed a basket and joined her.

"Way to wait till last minute." She held her hand over her heart as if I had physically wounded her.

"I'm high in demand that's not my fault." I snorted piling in products I was sure Lorna would enjoy. When I finished with my suggestions and Nicky confidently picked out the ones she wanted to buy we walked silently to the register.

"Can I start a tab?" She laughed, amused by her own joke.

"No tab but I can manage a discount. Wait here." When I returned I sat a neatly wrapped small gift bag on the counter. "We got our fall scents in yesterday. Lorna will love this one. Can you give it to her for me please? "Nicky said nothing just glanced from me to the bag. Once she paid Nicky grabbed her purchase leaving my gift behind.

"She will like it better if you give it to her yourself." I held the small bag out to her.

"That's not a good idea Nicky."

"Why, because of Alex?"

"No…yea…it's not a good idea, please just give this to Lorna for me."

"You two need to be adults and move past whatever the fuck happen between you." She abruptly turned stopping halfway out the door. "I'll let Lorna know you're coming she will love that. Wear something nice."

"Nicky…" I was too late she was long gone.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>I seriously debated staying home, avoiding the situation all together. Yet here I was standing outside Shells like an idiot. Nicky would surely have told Lorna I was coming and I couldn't do that to her, she didn't deserve that. On the other hand if Nicky told Alex I was coming was a mystery. I let out a sigh preparing myself for the shit show I was voluntarily walking into. I was naïve thinking Alex would show up to the opening despite our falling out. When she didn't show I accepted her decision and tried to forget about her telling myself it was fun while it lasted. The store kept my mind occupied enough to trick myself into not missing our midnight romps together.<p>

The door swung open as a group laughed loudly lighting up barely before they were out of the building. Instantly I was captivated with the familiar smell, I closed my eyes taking in the scent. If I could bottle up Shells it would surely be a hit. I missed Shells.

_Quit being a chicken shit._

It was the same way I remembered it, not much changed in a month. The place was packed. I lingered near the door in case I decided to make a quick escape. The bar was so crowded I could only see Alex through the crowd and despite her height I knew she couldn't see me either. I felt my body relax a bit as I looked for Lorna. When I spotted her I was surprised to see Nicky beside her arm draped over her shoulder smiling wide. When they noticed me they both jumped out their seats to greet me and introduce me to their friends and Lornas' family at the table. It was strange seeing Nicky on the wrong side of the bar, she explained it was special night so she had a friend fill in for her. Lornas' family spoke in thick Brooklyn accents making it hard to understand a lot of the conversation. I looked to Nicky for help, she just shrugged. She clearly didn't understand either. We both just smiled and nodded along with the conversation that we had no intention of deciphering.

Suddenly Janae placed a margarita in front of me. She was the newest addition to the Shells staff.

"Thanks, but I didn't order that."

"Alex told me to bring it over." Nicky gave me an amused look from across the table. I shoved the drink back towards Janae.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Listen I just do what I'm told." She snapped and walked away.

"She's a peach." Nicky laughed.

"Yea, our staff has anger issues." She shrugged. "A free drink is a free drink though." I glanced over my shoulder but Alex was busy with customers. I chugged the drink desperate for liquid encouragement. Once I had a solid buzz I took a seat at the bar where Alex was pouring a drink for a couple next to me. She glanced up when I sat down but quickly returned her attention to the couple. I wasn't sure what to say next I hadn't thought that far in advance. She finished up with the couple and stood in front of me arms crossed waiting.

My move.

"Can I have two shots of tequila please?" She arched her eyebrows at me but turned to pour the shots, returning quickly with two overflowing glasses.

"Do you want to open a tab or pay cash?" Mimicking her first words to me in a smug tone. We both just stared at each other neither of us willing to break the connection.

"You can add those to my tab." Simultaneously both of our heads jolted towards the voice. The intruder leaned against the bar wearing a gentle smile. She was slightly taller than me with dark brown hair and piercing ocean blue eyes. Eyes that were burning into my skin.

"Sure thing." The raspy voice snapped me out of my trance, I tried to call after her but I couldn't find my voice and she was already with another customer. I turned back to the intruder who now held out her hand. Almost mechanically I returned the gesture.

"Hi I'm Randy." I smiled, my head was swirling. I turned back to Alex who was keeled over laughing at a joke with a group of customers. I came up here to make amends, apologize even though I knew I wasn't wrong. I cared enough to apologize and she couldn't care less about me. I was just an object to her; an insignificant pawn in her game. _Fuck her. _

"I'm Piper." I slid the extra shot towards Randy. "Cheers."

We found a table shoved in the corner and talked and laughed about nothing and everything. She was a pharmaceutical rep based out of Chicago. She told me how she started off in college as a dorky freshman. After landing an entry-level job with the company rumors spread that she was peddling drugs. At first she was horrified but when girls who ignored before started following her around she went along with it. Randy went on to be known as the drug dealing honor student which apparently was a big deal in a small town. We had such a good time I almost forgot where I was and about the emerald eyes piercing into my back. At last call Randy invited me back to her hotel a block away. I turned around only to catch Alex leaning across the bar chatting up a short red-head.

I said my goodbyes to Nicky, Lorna, and her outrageous family and joined Randy at the door. One last time before exiting I glanced towards Alex. The red head was gone and Alex was staring at me with dark eyes as I felt Randys' fingers entwine in mine. She hailed a cab and looked at me with a grin reaching her hand out to me. I stood frozen in place. If this was any other bar in New York I wouldn't be second guessing this. I closed my eyes picturing those dark eyes glaring at me.

"Have a good night Randy. I had fun tonight but I can't do this." She gestured for the driver to hold on taking a step towards me with a warm smile. She thought I was saying I couldn't sleep with her after just meeting, not that I wanted something else entirely. Randy didn't understand the guilt that was consuming me practically bringing me to tears. She pulled out a business card placing a quick peck on my forehead.

"If you're ever in Chicago look me up."

It was Déjà vu sitting at the stool with her back to me watching her count out the register. This time when she noticed me in the mirror she didn't smirk or wink just went back to her count. I sat silently feeling like a child waiting to be scolded by her parents. I felt Nicky slap her hand onto my shoulder

"I thought you left, just can't escape that Vause treatment huh blondie?" Alex let out an angry huff and slammed the register at that. Nicky watched her walk away then turned to me. "Did I say something?"

"No Nicky its fine." I patted her arm reassuring her as I slid out of my stool towards the back. "Tell Lorna I said Happy Birthday, be safe."

I found Alex with her back to me in the office writing numbers into an old tattered book as she flipped back and forth. "Hey." It was barely a whisper. She continued scribbling and swiveled her chair around punching keys on the safe. She piled the book along with the envelopes into the safe. I watch her nightly routine enough to know what was intentionally wasting time to avoid me. "Alex! Can you at least acknowledge I'm a person speaking to you?" Suddenly she was out of her chair. She stood, rounded the desk hastily. I thought for a second she was walking away until she slammed the door.

Her mouth collided into mine, her hands twisted in my hair tugging my head back to expose my neck. She bit down sucking so hard I was sure it would leave a mark, she quickly made her way down my collarbone. She ripped my shirt off causing buttons to fly in every direction. I lifted myself onto the desk pulling her with me reaching to pull her shirt off only to be stopped. She grabbed my wrist and pinned them down on the desk as she bit and sucked down my body. Her hands released my wrist to swiftly pull my pants down taking my panties with them. Her eyes were dark; full of possessiveness. Before she was inside me I was coming undone. She slid inside with one fast movement. She placed her left hand on my chest pushing me down onto the back as she moved between my legs further inside me. Alex knew my body she knew how far to push me. Just as I was coming she abruptly pulled out. I let out a sigh; I felt a rough burn replacing the waves of pleasure. She grabbed a towel from behind her wiping her hands looking intently at the towel. I sat up.

_What the fuck just happen._

Finally she spoke still staring into the towel. Her voice was flat and calm. "New York is full of bars with sleazy women willing to buy you drinks Piper."

_What? _

She looked up. "Next time you feel the need to entertain one of those women visit one of those bars, not mine." She slammed the door behind her causing me to jump.

* * *

><p>I banged on the metal door with all my might. <em>Fuck her.<em> I stormed pass her standing in the center of the room. She leaned against the kitchen counter sipping from a rock glass. I struggled trying to find the words but I couldn't form a sentence.

"Alex…you…fuck…fuck you Alex." I spit out. She laughed at my humiliation. Something angry twisted inside me.

"You have no right being pissed off at me. I could have gone home with her tonight been in her bed fuckin…" The glass left her hand so fast I barely had time to duck as it shattered against the brick wall behind me. I looked back at her silent staring off to the side. This was pointless I had no more moves. She won. Slowly I moved towards the door and that's when I realized it. Some people talk others make grand gestures but Alex and I had sex. The only form of communication either of us was good at was sex.

It was fast and heavy she resisted me at first but her body caved to mine. Angry hands dug into my thighs as she carried to her bed throwing me down. Every movement was torture and planned. Her body pressed against me. Her fingers slid into me hard almost painful as her tongue dragged against my skin from my breast down to my side.

"You have to show up Alex." I moaned between deep breaths. This was the only way she would listen and I have to make it fast before I fucking lose it.

She spoke against my skin. "What?" I bit my lip trying to control the pleasure coursing its way through my body.

"I'm not a…" _Fuck. _"I'm not a toy you can play with than throw away, I'm a person with…."

Her pace quickened inside me. Fuck, it felt amazing. "…with feelings Alex and you have to accept that…You have to show up."

I came as soon as I felt her tongue inside me. My back arched, my legs opened craving her touch. Within seconds I felt my body surge with desire as I came once more for her. She let me ride out the orgasm before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and lying down next to me. We said nothing as we struggled to catch our breath. She broke the silence.

"Fine, but you can't get me back by practically fucking other women in front of me in _my bar." _She avoided me just looked to the ceiling. "I don't need to see that." It wasn't meant to be revenge. I didn't think I was capable of making Alex jealous or so damn angry. I didn't say any of this there was no point, it was done and over. I climbed on top of her, my body still shaking from the punishment she just served. I began peeling off her layers to match me. I whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry baby; let me make it up to you."

**This one was a rough one for me I had a million ideas but ended up here. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. Thank you all for the amazing support!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatcha reading?" I jumped practically choking on the bite of food I had just taken. Alex laughed at my reaction rounding the bar with a large case of liquor. I chewed faster trying to offer a response.

"What are you doing here?" She gave me a confused stare.

"Uh, do I need more of a reason other than I work, live, and own the place?"

_Yeah that was a stupid question._

"No, I mean Nicky said you had some business meeting with vendors today."

"I did. Now I'm back. Do you make a habit of eating in completely empty bars by yourself?" She gestured toward the vacant room. Technically Shells didn't open for another few hours, but Reds food was addicting and Nicky convinced her to make us lunch. Alex scanned the room."Are you the only one here? Where are Red and Nicky?"

"Red went out for some fresh vegetables and Nicky…is...uhh…"

A loud thud came from the backroom, Alexs' eyes shot up in recognition. She made a beeline towards the back I stopped her just at the door. "They're fucking in my office aren't they?" She was half yelling half trying to subdue laughter. I did the only thing I knew to keep her from walking in on Nicky and Lorna. I enveloped my hands around her neck pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around my waist. I almost forgot I was trying to distract her when the door opened and we both fell backwards losing our footing. Nickys grin fell as soon as she caught Alex glaring at her. A red faced Lorna hid meekly behind her.

"What the fuck Nicky?" Alex still held me tight against her trying to keep up the angry façade.

"I have urges Vause, I'm like a sexual Steve Jobs." It was silent for a split second before we all burst into a fit of laughter. Nicky grinned and lead Lorna towards the door without another word.

Alex released me making her way to the bar stool I previously occupied chuckling the whole time. I joined her in front of my now cold food. She grabbed the brochure off the counter examining it.

"What is this?"

"It's a registration form to rent a booth at the street fair next weekend. Polly thinks it will generate more customers. " She opened it up to read.

"The one in Williamsburg?"

"Yeah, have you been?" She folded up the form and slid it back towards me before getting up to re-stock the shelves.

"I go every year. They have some nice art exhibits and vintage clothes. Honestly the best part is the foods just don't tell Red I said that."

"I've never seen you actually sit down for a meal. You're always on the run, I can't imagine you going someplace just for the food." Her face lit up.

"Did I mention the food is from food trucks? No sitting required." Smart ass. I grabbed my purse and cleaned up my mess.

"Well if you are in need of new bath soap you know where I'll be."

* * *

><p>I hated to admit it, Polly was right the street fair was a smart move. PoPi wasn't in danger but we both agreed to seize every opportunity for advertisement. The last four months had produced a steady flow of new customers, if anything our sales were improving. The summer scents were especially favorable among the younger crowd and we had hopes that our new fall scents would receive the same reaction.<p>

It was late in the afternoon when Alex appeared with Nicky and Lorna in tow. Both Nicky and Lorna walked around the booth to exchange hugs before they took off to catch a band on the other side of the fair. I watched Alex twist the lids off products sniff them and replace them. Despite me practically living at Shells all summer she had yet to visit PoPi. At first I was insulted until I realized she still felt guilty about not showing up to the opening. I bit my tongue and dropped the subject. Watching her browse my products I suddenly felt subconscious. She grabbed our newest scent flipping it open to smell.

"I like this one." Alex said holding the sample up. Polly glared at her over the book she was reading. She rarely acknowledged Alex and when she did it was usually with a nasty remark. Unlike Alex who refused to even speak to Polly, another reason I didn't push her to visit PoPi.

"Of course that's the one you like." Polly sneered. Alex continued looking at me as if Polly didn't exist. I shook my head; they couldn't be in the same proximity for too much longer.

"Come on Al, I'm starving. Point me in the direction of this amazing food you speak of. "I looked back at Polly. "You want something?"

"No I have plans with Pete. Don't disappear into some bathroom stall or dark alley we need to pack up by 5." I nodded. The food trucks were lined up near the stage where we spotted Nicky and Lorna bobbing their heads like lunatics. The food smelled fantastic, there was such a variety I couldn't choose just one truck. Alex had a solution; buy one of everything. She was reluctant to actually sit down to share a meal but quickly conceded recognizing there was no way we could carry all the food and eat. We found a table near the stage to lay out our smorgasbord of food. The band was too loud to talk over; we sat in comfortable silence sliding plates back in forth. Satisfied that we wouldn't need food for another week we cleared the table and took off to escape the noise.

We walked down the street stopping every so often to visit a booth or tent. Her hand brushed mine, I almost entwined my fingers in hers before thinking that was pushing it. This was the first time Alex and I had spent time outside of Shells without being tangled in each other ripping our clothes off. We agreed to keep things between us simple but today is bordering date territory.

_Fuck it._

I took her hand into mine and studied her face for disgust. Nothing. She didn't flinch; she didn't run in the opposite direction. Suddenly I felt her thumb absently trailing small circles against my hand causing my skin to rise in goose bumps. She continued walking, gazing ahead unfazed. I spotted a dress hanging off a rack near a large tent cramped with clothing and accessories. I tugged her with me. Aimlessly I shuffled between the racks pulling out different outfits. Near the back a dress caught my eye; I was holding it in the mirror when she found her way back to me.

"It's nice. Might be a little too formal for selling soap but hey be an innovator. "I shoved her back smiling at her raspy chuckle.

"I have a wedding in October and I've put off buying a dress. At this rate I'm going to end up going naked." She grabbed my arms, her face was completely serious.

"Pictures, take lots of pictures." I just glared at her.

"I'm serious Alex. What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice but you can do better. Who is getting married?" I put the dress back and joined Alex at another rack she was exploring.

"Remember the night we met?" Her eyebrows quirked up to let me know she remembered.

"Yea well my friend Daya was there she is the one getting married." Her face scrunched up when she pulled out a dress that resembled an exploded box of crayons. "Anyways it's in Northampton and Dayas' family is coming in from all over the place, it's a whole weekend kind of thing." She wandered around the store making silly faces at ridiculous accessories lining the tent.

"Why did you wait till last minute to find a dress?"

"I wanted to match my date." I spoke before the question registered immediately regretting the words as they fell out of my mouth. She was walking out of the tent with her back to me. I couldn't see her reaction.

"Who is your date?" She asked flatly.

"It was going to be Polly but she never really got a long with my college friends, besides I could use a Polly free weekend. Our friend Larry hinted he would be willing to go, I considered before realizing three days with him is too much. He kind of gives me the creeps." I casually walked next to her trying to gauge the situation. I'm not exactly sure when I became so nervous around Alex but right now I felt like I was walking on a bed of nails.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Her voice wasn't angry or joking. She was genuinely curious.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

I wanted to counter with a snide remark about the last time I invited her somewhere. I kept my eyes on the sidewalk carefully choosing my words.

"It's a three day thing, didn't think you could take a weekend away from Shells." She just nodded. I stopped dead in my tracks. I wanted to scream. She turned realizing I was no longer in step beside her.

"Use your words Alex." I spit out between gritted teeth. I felt like I was the punchline to some joke.

"Nicky can handle the bar for a weekend, and I look killer in a dress and heels."

Pure shock. The woman who couldn't be bothered to attend my opening, who didn't linger after sex, who made it clear she was interested in a good time and nothing more. My mouth went dry as a million emotions swirled through me.

"Alex, would you like to go to the wedding with me?" I enunciated every word painfully slow.

She answered quickly in a nonchalant tone. "Nah I have plans." I shoved her much harder than anticipated. She suppressed a smile and grabbed my hand pulling me into an embrace. I wanted to be mad but one look in those emerald eyes and she had me. My hands trailed around her neck.

"Yes Piper I will go with you." I reached up kissing her. Excitement rushed through me unexpectedly. When her lips left mine, I studied her trying so hard to comprehend the contradiction know as Alex Vause. Her lips formed a smug familiar smirk. She took my hand in hers and began walking towards my booth.

"So we have to match huh? My favorite color is black so that's not going to work. What's your favorite color?"

"Emerald." I answered.

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much. The continued support is astounding. This is a filler chapter to set up the next couple chapters. I need to figure out my direction but will try to update as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes is how long Alex spent dress shopping before convincing me the afternoon would be better spent in between her sheets. Reluctantly, Polly agreed to aid in my search. This consisted of me trying on essentially every dress in New York while she lectured me on my choices. She was convinced by inviting Alex to the wedding I was asking for trouble, getting in over my head. I wasn't entirely sure she was wrong but we were able to keep this up for ten months. What could possibly change in a weekend?

* * *

><p><strong>Alex:<strong>

**Running late. Be there in 10. **

I shoved my phone and charger in my purse and gathered up my suit case giving my apartment a once over before setting out. Originally, I planned to take the train to Northampton where a friend would pick me up and drop me off. Alex insisted she could drive, which shocked me considering I was unaware she even had a car. She dismissed me stating it was no big deal it was just some 'old thing' she parked in long-term except on special occasions. I questioned the 'special occasion' statement but she dismissed that as well.

Alex was popping open her trunk when I walked out of the complex. She smirked as she retrieved my luggage and jammed it in the back.

"This is the 'old thing' you were referring to?" Her smile was so big it reached all the way to her eyes. I should have known someone like Alex would drive an equally as beautiful car. It was a vintage blue Camaro accented with a thick white racing stripe. The inside much like the outside was in pristine condition. She watched me intently as I trailed my hands along the interior. "This car is hot. Too bad the backseat is so small. "She flashed a wicked grin. "Yea but the front seat is spacious, maybe I'll make a quick detour along the way." She winked as the engine roared to life.

It was a perfect day for a road trip, the leaves had just begun to change, the sun was beaming above us and the air was cool and crisp. The first hours were spent channel surfing for a station that actually came in as well as one we could both agree on.

"I like that song."

"Alex it sounds like nails on a chalkboard. This is better."

"The 90's called, they want their boy band back."

120 minutes of that resulted in some mix channel with all around crappy music.

"Let's play a game." She glared at me.

"Like I spy?"

"No, like …What's your favorite movie?" Alex side glanced at me before answering.

"Christine. Stephen King." I sat back trying to remember if I had seen it.

"That old movie with the killer car?"

"Okay it's a classic and it wasn't a killer car it was obviously cursed." I bit my lip trying not to laugh at how defensive she was over a movie.

"Yea see I didn't get that but to each their own. Favorite food?"

"I'm not doing this."

"What?"

"This question game or whatever it is. I feel like I'm in an interrogation."

"Because your favorite food can somehow be used against you in the future?" Ignoring me she reached behind my seat rummaging for something stowed away.

"What are you looking for?" I can get it, you're going to crash." She threw a stuffed cloth bag in my lap.

"This is my favorite food. Happy? If you drop anything on my seats you will be hitch hiking the rest of the way." I opened the bag to find several food containers. Each container held a different snack and at the bottom were two neatly wrapped sandwiches. I opened the first bowl; a variety of cubed cheese. She snatched up a cube popping it in her mouth.

"Did you pack all of this for us?"

"It's a sandwich no big deal. The one with…" She grabbed a sandwich examining it closely before handing it back to me. "This one is yours. No mustard right?" I was speechless, if this was how the next three days were going to go I was in for one hell of a weekend.

After carefully eating our lunch to avoid dropping a single crumb in her car, I zeroed in on the radio once more; determined to find a better station. I smiled, stopped.

"What about this one?"

"It's alright."

"It's fitting. Don't ya think? It's called one night stand. Get it?" She said nothing at first but then the chorus hit. We both knew what was coming. Instantaneously we belted out the lyrics in some horrible rendition.

_And I said don't leave your number, _

_no I'm not callin',_

_Sex not love and no I'm not fallin' for you ,_

_so sexy girl stop stallin'_

Finally after all foolishness and laughter subsided I calmed down eyeing her as she drove. She was so relaxed, free, like this is where she always belonged. She was beautiful. Not the sort of beautiful out of a magazine. The raw beauty that rarely existed; the kind of beautiful that only Alex Vause could process.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She rubbed her cheek and glanced into the visor. I didn't respond I moved the armrest up laying my head in her lap. Her hand rested on my hip, we remained in that position for the rest of our trip.

* * *

><p>The hotel lobby buzzed with crowds of people. I spotted Daya and her family near the ballroom where the wedding would take place the following day. She ran towards me taking me into a huge embrace.<p>

"It's good to see you. I need some sanity in my day after dealing with these crazy bitches." She gestured towards her family speaking in raised voices waving their hands around. She looked towards Alex who returned a tight smile.

"Oh, Daya this is…"She interrupted me reaching her hand out to Alex.

"Payment plan, I remember." That earned me a confused look.

With a quick wink and a reminder to meet the girls back in the lobby at eight she returned to a very heated discussion among her family. Northampton was Johns' idea; Daya wanted a quick courthouse wedding. After waiting so long to propose John insisted on making the wedding a grand affair.

After wrestling the luggage and complaining I over packed, Alex plopped down on the bed like she had just run a marathon.

"You ok there champ?"

"That was like a million stairs I climbed carrying your bag that weighs one of me." I slid next to her on my stomach. "You could have asked for help."

"You could have offered."

"Why would I do that when it was so fun watching you?" In one quick movement she was on top of me tickling my sides. I curled my body trying desperately to escape. She retreated, placing my hands above my head, taking my mouth into hers. Barely moving her lips from mine she whispered. "I forgot to make a detour. What d'ya say we make up for it?"

* * *

><p>"Can you zip me up?" She placed her eyeliner pencil between her teeth as she fidgeted with the zipper on the dress. I flipped around towards her. "What do you think?"<p>

"I think I'll enjoy taking it off you much more. Are you almost ready?" I dashed back into the bathroom. "Almost, I have to finish my make-up." She leaned against the door frame, arms folded. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Bar hopping. Dayas' cousin works for a limo company. He got a good deal; I guess were just stopping when we find a bar that looks half way decent. Why?"

"I haven't had a night off in…" She thought back trying to find a date. "I can't even remember that's how long it's been." She leaned back still trying to recall the day.

The limo outside was crowded with Dayas' family who yet again were in a heated argument it seemed. I spoke a little Spanish but they were going a mile a minute I don't even think they could understand each other. My college classmates huddled in one corner of the limo, possibly hiding from the angry Latinas. On the drive up I gave Alex a brief backstory of everyone so she knew what she was walking into. In spite of attending college at Smith which had a reputation of churning out especially snotty graduates I somehow found friends who were an exception to the rule. They were full of big and bold personalities and they were exactly what I needed after being raised by a mother like mine. Alex smiled; exchanging pleasantries I could tell large groups were not her thing. She was one hell of a bartender and managed her way around a dozen drunks a night, actually being a part of that drunken crowd made her cringe a little.

Tastee spoke up. "Ya'll is cute together how long ya been a thing?" We traded looks before quickly mumbling and sputtering trying to compose a sentence. "We're uh we're not a thing. We're just friends." She nodded obviously sensing there was more. "Yea uh huh. So Alex what do you do?"

"I bartend at a placed called Shells back in the city." She intentionally down played her job. She caught me looking but just moved forward with her conversation. At our third stop in the night I could tell Alex had a good buzz, the large crowd swarming us on the dance floor no longer bothered her. She moved her body against mine laughing and smiling, her hands on my hips. When we were coated in a thin layer of sweat we took a break back at the table crowded with our party. I watched her gulp down an entire bottle of water before asking the question that had nagged me all night.

"Why did you lie?" She raised her eyebrow finishing off the water. "To Taystee. You told her that you bartended at Shells. Why didn't you tell her you owned the place?" She didn't want to answer my question, her face became annoyed.

"I didn't lie, I do bartend there. It's no big deal Pipes'." She began to stand but I dragged her back to me. "I'm having a great time with you so I'm going to say one last thing and then I'll drop it, okay?" She nodded. "You own an incredible establishment that you no doubt worked your ass off to start and continue working hard to make it the place it is. You should be proud; you should scream it from the rooftops. Don't let anyone tell you different Alex." She was silent for a while, possibly letting my words sink into her alcohol clouded head. At last she stood, her hand reaching for mine. "Okay. Back to the dance floor."

* * *

><p>At 3 a.m. when the limo arrived back at the hotel we proceeded to stagger out making much more ruckus than the night supervisor was happy with. She gave us a stern look when we crossed the lobby to the elevator. Daya was possibly the only somewhat sober one. Her family, now sufficiently intoxicated, was past their earlier argument and moved onto crying and hugging. As they expressed how much they loved each other hanging all over Daya for leverage; she stood arms crossed, irritated, waiting on the elevator. She was a ticking time bomb. I should try to comfort her before she finally loses it and goes off on one of her angry rants, but I had a very tall merry Alex who clumsily licked around my outer ear. She followed her hiccup with an unnaturally big smile. There were far too many of us to fit on the elevator this could take forever.<p>

"I'm going to take the stairwell. " No one listened I mostly was talking to myself.

"Oooh stairs" _Hiccup_ "Yea let's do it on the stairs." Four flights of stairs can easily become an obstacle if you're fighting off a drunken horny woman who decides to sit every other step in protest. She wrapped her arms around my waist trailing wet kisses down my neck as I held her up and slid the key card into the door. She sat near the edge of the bed removing her shirt. She tugged on my dress and pouted when she failed to get rid of it. I reached around unzipping it letting it fall to my feet. I pushed her back undoing her jeans her legs began imitating a windmill; her idea of helping.

"Alex you have to lay the other way." She didn't move just huffed. I climbed on top of her trying to move her around to lay on the pillow. She mumbled something as I pulled and pushed her; finally irritated she crawled to one side of the bed and rolled on her stomach. I heard her say something into the pillow.

"What?"

"I showed…" I kneeled in front of her watching her wipe her face against the pillow before continuing "I should have been" _hiccup_ "at the soap thing, but I'm here now" _hiccup_ "I showed up babe." With that she was out. I sat on the floor watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke to the shower clicking off. A moment later she emerged brushing her teeth.<p>

"Did you drug me?" I blinked several times trying to wake up.

"No, that was all you and Taystee, every time I turned around you two were throwing back shots."

"I remember the bar with the purple animal couch. What the fuck was up with that by the way? No self-respecting bar owner puts a purple couch in their place."

"Imagine the things they have probably done on that couch." She glowered disappearing into the bathroom to rinse. She returned wiping her mouth. "That's just gross I don't want to envision that."

"Ok envision the things we did on your pool table." She flopped down behind me looking up with a grin. "So you don't remember anything after the third place huh? Wow, that hurts my ego." I didn't look in her direction knowing if she saw my face she would see over my lie. "Drop the act. We didn't have sex Piper." I spun to her with my best fake hurt look. "How do you not remember? That was some of my best work?" She bit her lip climbing on top of me. "If we had sex last night I would have woke up with your taste on my tongue not some cheap whiskey." She kissed my cheek. "Besides we woke up partially dressed, that was disappointing. "

* * *

><p>A whole pot of coffee and scrambled eggs helped Alex recover. She wore sunglasses at breakfast and refused to respond with words instead she made grunting noises. At noon I left her to sleep off the rest of the hangover and joined the girls down the hall to get ready. She promised to be ready by three before covering her face with a pillow and shooing me away.<p>

I returned to the room as she was struggling to zip up her dress. She sighed when I walked behind her to help. "I swear these fucking things…" She stopped talking as soon as she twisted around. Her eyes skated up and down my body; a smile grew on her face.

"Damn, kid." She shook her head speechless. I looped around for approval. She took me into a tight embrace. "You look beautiful. The bride is going to be jealous."

"Not too shabby yourself." She did look killer in a dress. She wore a form-fitting black dress with a thin line of emerald running up the side to match me.

At the ceremony we found seats behind Taystee. She and Alex exchanged a nod like they had been friends for years and were speaking in code. Before Daya even made it half way down the aisle her family was sobbing wiping away tears with Kleenex. John's eyes twinkled at the sight of the woman he loved walking towards him. They were happy, meant to be, the kind of love built from overcoming a thousand battles. My eyes began to water watching them recite their vows. Alex took my hand between hers when she noticed.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was traditionally decorated with a hint of Dayas heritage throughout. My former classmates made a game out of who could tell the best embarrassing Chapman story. Alex laughed along with both amusement and disbelief. Having enough I pulled her up to the dance floor where we were quickly joined by our table. The DJ played several hustles which had us twirling around the floor like idiots. Alex was eerily genius at imitating a chicken which earned a good laugh. Sensing the crowd was losing stamina the DJ switched over to a slower song. I started towards the table when Alex pulled me against her.<p>

"Where are you going? Dance with me." I leaned against her chest completely content to spend the rest of the night in her arms.

"Have you ever wanted this? The star-crossed lover picture perfect wedding ya know? The kind of life they make movies about but leave out the part where the cheating husband gets his dick cut off."

"Alex, John isn't a cheater, even if he were, cutting off his dick is a little extreme." She shrugged.

I placed my head against her chest and watched Daya smiling ear to ear in Johns embrace that closely resembled my own pose. The future was never something I felt the need to plan; whatever was going to happen was going to happen regardless of rather or not I planned it. PoPi was the very first thing I planned and that wasn't so much for me as it was essential to my financial stability. Planning involves setting expectations and following through when things get tough. I wasn't equipped to make those kind of commitments. Admittedly my biggest flaw is running when things get too hard. I ran from my mother, I ran from Smith and it's impossible high standards, I would have run from PoPi had it not been for Alex. I glanced up at her lost in the song moving me with her like I was an extended limb. She was the only thing that didn't make me want to run away, I gravitated towards her like there was this invisible connection I couldn't break.

"They weren't always picture perfect; John and Daya, they struggled to get where they are."

"Mmm?" I cupped her face pulling her lips to mine, gentle full of heat. Her eyes ignited that beautiful emerald when our mouths parted. "Someday I'm going to meet the person who makes the struggle worth it. I'm going to marry that person." Her forehead rested against mine, eyes locked, hiding the emotions surging behind them. When the song ended she pulled me with her out the door, up the stairs, into the room.

Like so many times before we were barely inside before she was undressing me; yet this time was different. We were completely bare before reaching the bed. I was full of nerves, my stomach fluttered when she softly fell between my legs, running her finger tips from my neck down my chest and torso. She propped herself up to take in every inch of my skin her eyes wandered down my body like this was her first time seeing me. Her eyes turned a different shade her features were softer, different. When she looked into my eyes it took my breath away. Her palm cupped my chin kissing me slowly, passionately, her hips moved gently against me. A soft moan escaped when her fingers found their way inside. The kiss deepened, she moved with purpose soft and slow inside of me. My body quivered unable to control the sensation of her touch; so full of emotion and unspoken words. Every part of me screamed for her, my body, my mind, my heart; she held it all. I shuddered beneath her coming undone in a new way. Her head lifted revealing everything she felt. This is different.

_Please say something. Please tell me you feel this too._

**_I apologize for all the possible typos in this one but this chapter wrote itself. If I go over it one more time I'll end up second guessing myself. As always you guys are amazing. Thank you! The song lyrics are Hinder - One Night Stand_**


	8. Chapter 8

A lot can change in a month. A lot can stay the same too. The wedding altered us. We both felt it but neither of us was willing to actually be the first to admit it. Maybe it was fear; or maybe this thing we had been beyond words. Regardless, we fell into an easy routine. On days we were free, lunch at Shells. The nights we were free, tousled in sheets exploring each other. I was content with the routine, the easiness, and the unspoken words that weren't necessary. We just were...

Until Chicago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday<strong>_

Polly stood at the shop door irritated tapping her foot.

"Jesus Piper, were going to be late if you don't hurry." In one broad stroke I swiped all my belongings into my purse. She informed me an hour ago we were meeting with some big shot real estate investor.

"It's not like you gave me a heads up, you just sprung this on me. I'm not even entirely sure why we are meeting him. What do we need real estate for?" I locked the door and joined her at the cab pulling to a halt in front of us. Polly instructed the driver our destination before answering. "We don't need real estate. He owns properties all over the place and just brought a large chunk in Chicago. To celebrate he is throwing a launch party." I nodded waiting for her to elaborate. "I think he is going to invite us to the launch, it's this weekend."

"Why would he invite us to the launch? PoPi is New York based and we agreed not to expand." She shook her head like the answer was obvious. "It is P, but it could be a networking opportunity. I just want to hear the guy out he is a friend of my fathers."

Ernest King was a snake I could tell the moment I met him, the way his lips quirked when he looked us up and down. He spoke smooth and spent much too long praising PoPi and our astounding success. It was clear to me he had an ulterior motive when he invited us to join him in Chicago. Polly lapped his charm up like a kid in a candy store. He presented the offer as a paid vacation with the opportunity to meet and greet potential clients. When he finally asked the question he had spent the evening poking around his eyes lingered on my chest, licking his lips. Disgusting.

"So ladies…" His eyes wandered back to Polly with his charming smile "would you be interested in joining me this weekend?" Her eyes were beaming when she quickly replied yes without even a look in my direction.

"Great I'll have your itinerary delivered to PoPi first thing tomorrow." He stood gave us an inappropriate wink. "I'm really looking forward to spending the weekend with you." With that he disappeared out the glass doors into a town car. I glared at Polly; she rounded her shoulders as if it was always a foregone conclusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday<strong>_

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Alex cleared our plates from lunch into a trash can behind her. While she agreed that Polly was a shit, she also agreed it could be a decent opportunity.

"Too early, fuck Polly." She chuckled, swallowing her thoughts on Polly for my sake.

"When do you get back? Sunday morning?"

"Afternoon. Why, are you going to miss me?" I gave her my best damsel in distress look from across the empty bar. She crossed the bar taking me into a deep kiss, her hand caressing my cheek. Her hand stayed at my chin when she pulled away to look in my eyes. "No, but just in case I think you should stay here tonight." She turned to walk away before adding. "You know, so you have something to think of during your wretched weekend." Alex and I had evolved into more than 'a good time' that was obvious but besides the wedding I had yet to spend an entire night with her.

"My flight is pretty early. I would have to get up at 5 a.m. to catch my plane."

"Bring your stuff; you can leave from here in the morning. I'm closer to the airport any way." My mouth dropped unable to hide my surprise.

"I would have to bring a toothbrush and everything, Al."

"Yeah, so." Alex was good at that, dismissing the things that were so monumental to me.

That night Alex didn't work. Nicky welcomed me with her famous shit eating grin telling me the boss took the night off for a special occasion.

I was greeted by Alex after just one knock. It smelled absolutely incredible. At first I thought Red had kidnapped her kitchen till I noticed the dish towel hanging off her shoulder. She planted a quick peck on my cheek before closing the door and hurrying back to the kitchen. I rounded the corner to find the small table set with two plates, silverware, and a candle flickering in the center. Shock, is the only way to describe what I felt. Her back was to me at the stove, the counter was covered in chopped vegetables and off to the side two wine glasses. She turned as my eyes were running over the empty flutes.

"I figured you would be hungry, I got this recipe from Red." Words failed me.

She crossed the room and submerged with a bottle of wine. "She said we had to have this wine too, something about the flavors complimenting each other. " She poured the wine and joined me still frozen in place, holding out the glass. I crashed my mouth into hers, my hands locked in her hair. She pulled away all too quick, setting the glasses on the counter. "If I burn this we're going to end up with Chinese."

"Alex, as long as I am with you I don't care what we're eating."

"Wow, cheesy Pipes." She countered flipping the food in the pan like a professional chef.

She did not disappoint, the meal was every bit as amazing as it smelled. We cleaned up and settled on the couch; my body curled at her side an arm lazily resting around me. This was a night full of first. She flipped through the channels before settling on a re-run. I paid the television no attention. When she caught me staring she gave me an awkward smile. "What?" I climbed in her lap taking her into a deep kiss, her lips were soft, tongue gentle gliding against mine. She carried me to the bedroom still locked in our embrace.

I propped myself up on my elbow watching her perched in the window afterwards. She was wrapped in a thin sheet barely covering all of her. The room was dark except the sliver of light bouncing off her from the window. I wondered how I spent so long without fully grasping her beauty. How did I look at this stunning sight in front of me so many times before and not fall?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

King, spared no expense on us. A limo awaited us when we landed and promptly dropped us at our luxurious hotel. In our suite he reserved for us, two complimentary bags were full of spa certificates, Chicago memorabilia, and a V.I.P pass to the Willis tower. This could only mean whatever he wanted from us was big, and we weren't going to like it. Polly was ecstatic with such treatment, I was just happy King wasn't joining us for the day. The limo driver, Caputo was his name, informed us King wouldn't be joining us until Friday evening for drinks. Caputo spent all Thursday chauffeuring us around the city and showing us the sights. I spent the day thinking back to Alex, how hard it was leaving her that morning after such an unbelievable night. I had so much to say to her, just couldn't' find the words.

"Piper!" I jumped as Polly stood above me snapping me out of my day-dream. "Are you ready? Caputo called he is waiting downstairs." No I wasn't ready I didn't want to be here, and I didn't want to be around King I thought. Grudgingly I gathered my things and met her near the elevator.

Much like the restaurant King took us to in New York, the lounge he chose was bustling with corporate business men and the secretaries their wife's turned a blind eye to. King blended in with this crowd well. He greeted us with an embrace that lasted a little too long and a kiss a little too close to the mouth. Unlike his slow approach in New York, King wasted no time getting to business tonight. As soon as the waiter placed the drinks before us he pounced.

"I expect you ladies are enjoying your time in Chicago with everything it has to offer?" This time I took control refusing to let Polly get us in deeper with this man.

"Yes, Chicago is a beautiful city. Polly and I are having a wonderful time." Professional with a tad bit of condescending. He smirked; he was sure he had us just where he wanted us.

"Tomorrow you will have the pleasure of meeting a number of my associates. You will witness firsthand what a profitable partnership I can offer." He smiled between the two of us. "As you know I just purchased a large amount of commercial real estate on the mile. Prime location for an up and coming business such as PoPi, don't you think?"

"Sir…" he interrupted me placing his hand on my knee. " Please, call me Ernest." I brushed his hand off me. I straightened against the seat searching the deepest part of me for strength to withhold throwing my drink in his face. I decided to kill him with kindness. While he was a sleaze ball he had very powerful friends and I didn't need that battle. I flashed a tight smile. "Ernest, while that is a very generous offer. Polly and I are happy in New York. Thank you."

Polly found the words to back me up for once "Yes we are, and I just had a baby. I can't uproot my family."

King was undeterred with our refusal. He let out a loud laugh like this was just a joke. "Oh dear, of course I wouldn't ask you to close down shop in New York. I'm offering you the space to open _another _PoPi. You both wouldn't have to move here. Perhaps Piper, since you are…unattached you would be interested in this opportunity." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was attached. Wasn't I? I had something, _someone_ in New York. "Like I said before it's a generous offer but we can't accept." He rose from his seat buttoning his jacket. "I understand you're hesitant. Sleep on it, I don't need an answer right away."

The meeting was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday<strong>_

I spent the night before tossing and turning, barely getting any sleep. It wasn't King and his slimy hand on my knee, his refusal to accept no for an answer, but what he said. _Unattached_. It bounced around my head, destroying everything I had convinced myself that last month. I told myself Alex and I were fine, that we could continue this; the relationship that was the furthest thing from an actual relationship. She had to feel what I felt; she just didn't know how to say it. But damn it I did know. Suddenly I had to get to her. I had to tell her. I had to see her.

I jumped out of my bed and raced to the other side of the suite. I barged into Polly's room shaking her awake.

"Polly, Polly, Polly!" Her eyes shot open turning in her bed looking for a fire or any other emergency worth waking her.

"What the hell P?"

"I have to go home." She sat up realizing I was serious.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" I lit up, confident, ready.

"I have to tell Alex I love her." She frowned. "King, that slime ball. He made me realize I want to be _attached_; I want her and everything else that comes with it. I need to tell her." I was bouncing nearly out of my skin. I darted out of her room grabbing my luggage to pack my stuff. Polly appeared in the door frame rubbing her eyes irritated and slightly confused.

"Piper, I get it okay. The big 'I flew home to you' romantic gesture." She emphasized with air quotes. "But we have a company to run and were here on business. You can't just leave." I placed my arms on her shoulders. "Polly, I have to do this. I know you're going to be mad but you will get over it."

"No, I won't." I gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes, you will. I have to do this." She slumped her head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll get the computer and try to find you a flight home. King is going to be pissed." She grumbled out the room and down the hallway.

Polly insisted the earliest flight wasn't until the late afternoon, but at least she gave up on asking me to reconsider. I spent the plane ride scribbling out my thoughts on tiny napkins only to throw them away. I must have looked mad, but I didn't care. In my head I played out how it would happen: I would confess she would take me into a hold telling me she felt the same and we would spend the night making love.

When the plane landed I nearly forgot my luggage and regretfully stole a cab from a group of out-of-towners. I began to give the driver the address to Shells, one look in his mirror I realized my perfect night would be better if I showered and changed. The visit to my apartment was brief; before I knew it I was heading towards her. Traffic was horrible, stalling me. Angry I threw some cash at the driver and started towards her on foot. A block away a flower shop caught my eye. I figured if I was about to make some 'straight from the movies' love confession I should do it right. There were too many to choose from, I asked the florist for a bundle of her rarest flowers. The city was hustling and bustling this time of day. As soon as the bar was in sight I could feel my heart beat accelerate, hands tightened around the flowers, my forehead began to perspire. I kept moving determined. I was mere feet from Shells.

That's when I saw her.

My heart sank, I felt every part of me crash and shatter.

Alex stood outside the cab her arm enclosed around a short brunette woman. She was smiling, that same smile she gave me. Her hand brushed a strand of hair behind the brunettes' ear. Then she grabbed her chin kissing her the same way she kissed me.

My knees buckled, a passerby grabbed my elbow steadying me.

"Are you okay Miss?" I shook my head, eyes still plastered to the sight before me. I shoved the man; he gave me a look before mumbling under his breath and walking away.

The brunette gave Alex one last kiss before disappearing into the cab and down the street. Alex waited till the cab was out of sight to turn in my direction, before she could see me I jumped into a nearby door way.

Once I was sure Alex was gone I hastily slid into the crowd. And I ran, I left Shells and everything about it behind in the only way I knew.

I listened as the phone rang twice before his atrocious voice took over the line.

"Hello Ernest, this is Piper Chapman. I've reconsidered your offer. If it is still available, I would like to accept and relocate to Chicago as soon as possible."

**The response to this story has been overwhelming. I can't thank you enough for the encouragement and praise. I know the layout of this one is a bit wonky but it was the only way I could get to my point in a way that made sense in my head. **

**S****orry in advance for the end here, but I just couldn't let Alex and Piper off that easy. Thank You all so much again. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was too much. I walked for hours it seemed; only stopping at a liquor store. The streets were so full of people. Stupid, fucking people. They went on with their lives, while mine shattered into a million pieces. Sunset brought a bitter cold that chilled me to my bones, still I walked. I discarded the flowers into the trash beaten and ruined. The tears didn't fall, nothing I was numb.

It was well into the night before I returned to my apartment. At the doorway looking around I was grateful Shells had been so convenient, leaving little reason to visit my apartment. She only came by a handful of times. Still. She was everywhere. First the sheets, I tore them off tossing them to the floor. The bookshelf she admired full of my favorites. I ripped each book out and kicked them viciously as they scattered on the floor. I cleared the top of the desk she sat at once, foyer table where she left her keys. It needed to go, all of it haunting me, mocking me.

This was bound to happen. I asked for it. The tears wouldn't fall. I begged and pleaded. Nothing.

I curled into the window ledge in silence. As the sun peeked up my body lost the battle letting sleep take over. It was late afternoon by the time I woke. It took everything in me to get up. Force myself to shower. My body was sore, tired, and weak. The floor was covered in last night's rage. I made a path to the bedroom with my feet. I noticed my phone blinking across the room under a pile of papers.

It was a cruel joke.

**Alex:**

**Are you back? Can we get lunch? **

I closed my eyes squeezing the phone to my chest. Calmly I placed it on the counter. I need a shower, coffee, to forget.

By evening I had three missed text. I deleted them, there was nothing to say. I opened the email from King. It was delivered only hours after our phone call. He was thrilled to be in business with PoPi. As expected he wanted a large percentage of the profits, but in return he would supply a building, money for start-up, and moving expenses. He offered me an apartment in a complex he owned, I accepted. The only thing left to do was sign the contract. That would involve telling Polly. I wasn't ready for that just yet. I sat in the disoriented apartment wrapped in a blanket off to a corner untouched by her.

_How did I get here? _

I asked for this.

All of it. I went to her, approached her with that ridiculous arrangement. I was the coward unwilling to reveal my true feelings. She owed me nothing, and that's exactly what I asked for. We had one rule. I broke that rule; she dutifully upheld her end of the bargain.

Night turned to morning. There was a loud bang at the door followed by several curse words from Polly. I should have known she would come to me, King would have surely told her. I cracked the door and walked away without greeting Polly. She looked around the apartment in horror.

"Jesus what the fuck happen?" I didn't want to talk about the things I ruined.

"I decided to accept Kings offer." After not using my voice for so long the words came out hoarse. She crossed the room her eyes big trying hard not to disturb the chaos below her.

"Yeah I know. He called asking why we haven't faxed him the contract." I retrieved the printed off contract from the desk and handed it to her. "I've already signed. Can you fax it for me?b I have to pack." She snatched the contract out of my hand. "No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on. You hop a plane leave me in Chicago to see Alex..." I flinched at hearing her name; Polly noticed her voice went soft. She cleared a spot on the sofa patting the seat next to her. "Tell me what happen Piper. Tell me the real reason you agreed to Kings offer. If you still want to leave after, I will sign the contract.

And so I did. I told her everything, every gut wrenching bit, after she signed the contract.

King was efficient I'll give him that. The morning after we faxed the contract over I received an expedited delivery; a key to my new apartment and PoPi's newest site. My escape. I had to get out of New York, but first I had to bring myself to face day light and get everything in order. Money, thanks to Kings gratuity, was not an issue. Via email we set our partnership in motion. He was still a slime ball but he was also my one way ticket out.

* * *

><p>A week after my return from Chicago I agreed to a shift at PoPi. I needed to get back into the swing of things if I was going to be as successful in Chicago. My phone buzzed.<p>

**_Incoming Call: Alex_**

Her face flashed across the screen. I flipped the phone over letting it vibrate. After ignoring her text she had resorted to calling three days earlier. The shop door chimed. My phone still buzzing.

And there she stood, phone to her ear.

"So you're not dead somewhere, good to know." Her voice was condescending and cold. I couldn't speak I wasn't ready for this. "Why are you ignoring my calls?" I glanced at the evidence before me.

"Please leave, Alex." Her eyes were dark, she moved across the store angry. I stood pressed against the wall attempting to keep as much distance as possible between us. She stopped before the counter.

"Piper, talk to me. What is going on? Did I do something? Did something happen in Chicago?" Her voice was soft all anger forgotten.

"Please leave, Alex." She shook her head trying to grasp the situation. I looked away I can't see her. Not like this. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly disturbed by the door chime. She turned to the woman and her small child then back to me quickly. She must have seen I was about to break, without another word she stormed out. The woman busied herself near the window talking to her daughter in a hushed tone. I keeled over clenching my knees trying to catch my breath. Eventually I heard the door chime, indicating the woman had left without making a purchase. I was not off to a good start.

I barely pulled myself together enough to finish the day and ended up closing the doors early. The cold had returned this year with a vengeance. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me, skipped the cab and decided to make the walk.

I fooled myself into thinking if I ignored the text and the calls it would go away. Like she was something I could sweep under the rug. Maybe I could have, if she would have just stayed away. It made no sense. The urgency to escape New York had become even greater. I may not understand her reasoning, but Alex was not a runner like me, she would continue to pursue this. She wanted an explanation. She deserved to know I fucked up, I broke the rule.

A block from the apartment I stopped at a corner bar. Before Alex, before Shells, before the deal this was my life. After a rough week or day I would end up here. I took a seat near the bar ordering a double shot and sandwich. The bartender was warm and welcoming, but he wasn't her. The food was mediocre, the juke box skipped, and it smelled of stale cigarettes. My stomach filled with disgust. Shells had become a sanctuary of sorts. Not just because it was the biggest part of Alex. It was the people, the friendships, the way walking in the door felt like home. It was ironic the only place that could drown away this hurt was also gone. I lost them both.

Back on the street the cold was piercing. I wanted to be home, where I could erase this day. Start over tomorrow.

I should have known she wouldn't let me do that. She leaned against the building bracing herself shivering. Her teeth chattered as she spoke. "Can we talk?"

I said nothingb, she followed me thru the complex. I could feel the cold falling around her when we stepped into the elevator. I forced myself to look at her. She bounced up and down for warmth still shaking; she must have been out there for hours. Cold, shaking, and defeated she was just as beautiful. I left her at the entrance of the apartment; she would have plenty of questions. I had since cleaned up the mess, the apartment was now laced with boxes, empty shelves, and bare walls. I found a blanket in a nearby box and handed it to her. She wrapped it around her. I watched her walk around the room looking in every box. Her shaking intensified and I wasn't sure if it was out of cold or anger. She turned to me. Her face was empty, lost, confused.

"What is this, Piper?"

"The guy I told you about, Mr. King, he offered us a shop in Chicago." Barely a whisper.

"You're leaving?" The boxes were enough evidence she didn't need an answer. "When?"

"A week after Thanksgiving." She was angry the blanket fell to the floor.

"What the fuck Piper? What, were you just going to up and leave? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I needed to tell her. I exhaled conjuring the courage to tell her I saw her outside that cab. Tell her I broke the rule and needed to leave before this destroyed me.

"Alex…" the image of her with that woman flashed over my mind. I couldn't say it out loud. That would make it real. "Alex, I have to do this."

"No, fuck you Piper. Say what you really mean. "

"It's an opportunity I couldn't pass up." She paced the apartment her palm rubbing her forehead. I leaned against the wall opposite her.

"You're lying. What happen to make you do a sudden one-eighty? You didn't even want to go to Chicago, now you're fucking moving there?" She saw right through me. "You're running from something you coward. What are you running from? I want the truth; you at least owe me that!"

_Coward? Owe you? _

She ignited a spark, a rage, fuck her. I wanted to hurt her the same way she had hurt me.

"Fuck you Alex I owe you shit. We had an arrangement I'm no longer interested in following. Get out of my apartment."

She refused shaking her head. "No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to walk into my life fuck it up and walk away. No _run_ away."

"You can't finish something that never started Alex. We were never going to be more than a good time; we're not those types of people. You should be happy I just freed up time for you to fuck whoever you want. Get out."

She stormed to the door; hand on the knob before turning. I kept my eyes straight ahead refusing to give her the satisfaction. "When Chicago gets too hard for you and it will because that's the _type_ of person you are. Don't come running back to me, I won't be your fucking safety net" Her voice broke. Giving in, I had to see her. A mistake. Her eyes were watering, body trembling. "Good bye Piper." She slammed the door behind her. I listened to the footsteps the ding of the elevator.

I slid down the wall. The tears I hadn't cried in a week poured into my lap. I wrapped myself into a ball, trembling, rocking back and forth.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>The movers had the apartment loaded into the truck in only half a day. King was impatient he wanted me in Chicago working; holidays were an inconvenience to him. I didn't mind it was a welcomed distraction from my reality. Alex didn't call she didn't text she was silent. It was a relief and torture at the same time. I was waiting to wake up for my nightmare to end. It wouldn't end. At night her face before she walked out the door played in my mind. The tears I once begged for now chased my sleep away. Maybe I should have told her the truth. Maybe it was just a big misunderstanding. Maybe.<p>

I checked the apartment one last time, trailing my fingers over the molding, the window sill, the counter tops. I could hear her laugh that beautiful raspy chuckle I would never hear again. I saw her face smiling back at me. I could almost feel her lips on mine, but when I opened my eyes she was nowhere to be found. The apartment was empty and cold, unwelcoming.

I locked the apartment caught a cab and boarded the plane. I left my ghost behind, and when New York was far behind me I let a single tear fall. The last tear I would shed for her and everything we could have been.

**The most beautiful thing about these two is how truly hideous they can be and still accept one another. Thank you for the reviews even the angry ones. haha. I'll be wrapping this story up shortly it was always meant to be short and quick. Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chicago, Three months after…**_

Launching PoPi a second time proved to be much easier. There were no decisions on décor or the set-up it was just a matter of getting it done in time. King was just as big a creep as before, sending inappropriate gifts, stopping by the shop with wine, making crude jokes. He made my skin crawl. I sucked it up and played nice for the sake of my sanity. I needed this place and it was impossible without him. Luckily, he was a busy man and only made appearances when there was a large amount of money being spent or today; the grand opening.

Polly and I talked almost every day but I didn't realize just how much I missed her until I seen her coming down the escalator at the airport. We ran to each other hugging so tightly and screaming like children people began to look.

"I've missed you so much, you whore." Polly was never great with affection. I laughed taking her into another embrace. Sure I had made friends while here but none of them held the comfort of Polly, of New York and the life I left.

"I've missed you too. Wait till you see the shop. I made some changes pink and yellow just weren't cutting it. I'm sure you won't mind the black and grey though. I'm going for corporate chic." Polly had stopped walking stoic as people bumped past her face covered in disbelief. I threw my head back laughing loudly. "You bitch." She shoved past me biting a smile.

The opening was a hit as expected. This time I was not a ball of nerves, I knew with Kings contribution to our advertising funds we would draw a crowd. An hour before the opening we had a line around the building. I hired three college students and appointed Laura, a business major, the manager. She was kind and brilliant at her job. She was also very necessary to me considering I no longer had Polly to fall back on.

"Ah, the second time around is soooo much better." It was easy for Polly to say, she hadn't spent the last couple months dealing with King and his cronies.

"Yeah, it was fun. I have to admit I'm happy it's over and we have the weekend together."

"Come on let's find some trouble to get in. Where is the closest bar?"

"Uh, there is one by my apartment. I've never been but we can check it out."

"Why haven't you been? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. I tend to stay away from bars these days." She gave me a knowing look and nodded.

"How about a liquor store? Let's just grab something and go back to your place?" I wrapped my arm around her squeezing her tight to me. I took comfort and not having to explain. Polly knew, she knew about the demons I had since buried.

Back at the apartment I uncorked a bottle of wine, tuned the radio, and joined Polly on the floor in front of the sofa. We didn't bother with glasses. She took a huge gulp from the bottle before handing it back.

"Did you get new furniture?" She ran her fingers against the fabric behind her.

"Yeah, figured might as well start completely fresh right?" She nodded and grabbed the frame next to the sofa, studying the photo. It was of me and my college friends.

"I don't remember that dress, where is this at?"

"The wedding, uh, Daya and Johns last year. She sent me a few photos after I moved here." She concentrated hard on the photo before it hit her.

"Shit, the one you went to with…" I nodded, grabbed the picture and placed it back. "P, I'm sorry. Were there any pictures of her?"

I took an enormous gulp before shrugging. "Yeah, a few, but mostly they were of the girls."

"What did you do with the pictures?" I remembered the day I opened the envelope, the second her face appeared. The photographer took the photo of us outside near the water fountain. I had joined her while she puffed away on the cigarette. She hid the smoke behind her back when he snapped the shot, I leaned into her chest, her other arm laced around me.

"I threw them away at first, but later that night I went back for them. I figure Alex was a huge part of my life. I'm never going to forget her and if I'm being honest, I don't want to forget her." Polly offered a weak smile.

"Do you miss her?" My eyes started to sting with tears, I wiped them away with my sleeve. I made it this far I couldn't look back now.

"Yes, I miss her every day Pol. That doesn't change anything." She scooted over to me so our shoulders were side by side.

"One day you will wake up and she will just be a distant memory." She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time before I heard small noises letting me know she had fallen asleep. I stayed in that position finishing off the bottle of wine and listening to the radio in the background. I concentrated on nothing in particular as flashback of Alex ran through my mind. Without realizing it I began humming a familiar song to myself.

…_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

'_Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, Seven months after…<strong>_

The door slamming shut is what woke me. Nicky barged in the room shoving the curtains wide open. The afternoon sun blinded me. I groaned covering my face with a pillow. I have to get that fucking spare key back from her, this is abuse of power.

"Fuck Nicky, go away. "

"It's three in the afternoon. The doors open soon. I need help stocking the liquor."

"Ask Janae for help, that's what we trained her for."

"How long are you going to do this? You haven't worked behind the bar in weeks. I've practically been running the place by myself."

"That's what I pay you for isn't it?" I hated being this way towards Nicky, but shit sometimes she was over bearing. I waited for her to throw something or yell, anything. I deserved it. She was quiet then I heard her tapping the keys on the computer.

"There is an article you should read. I left it up on your computer. It's a good read, so when you're done drowning in self-pity give it a look." She stood at the foot of the bed for several seconds before leaving.

I tossed and turned trying to resume the sleep she robbed me of. It was no use. I got up and headed to the shower. I couldn't even get clean without thinking of her. She ruined everything and left me here in the wake of it all. There was no place for me to go without being reminded of her. This place was tainted, everything here was tainted by her.

I grumbled across the room where my screen saver bounced around the laptop. Tapping the mouse brought the screen to life. My heart missed a beat at the sight of her.

It was an online blog with an article showcasing PoPi and its growing success. Two pictures were side by side at the top of the screen. Polly stood in front of the New York shop, and Piper stood outside the Chicago location. They imitated the same pose both wearing grins. _Fuck her and the shiny life she ran away to_. I was about to close the window when something caught my attention near the bottom of the article. I scanned it quick.

Expanding products…designing candles…best-selling scent…

I saw red. Fuck her. How dare her. I grabbed my keys and was on the street in seconds. I shuffled past the blur of faces. Some mumbled under their breath when I heaved past them, angry and rushed.

_I can't fucking believe her. _

Polly heard me before she saw me. I ripped the door open so fast the chime clattered loudly multiple times.

"What the hell, Alex?" I ignored her searching the room. I found it in the corner in a display announcing its arrival. A glass container wrapped neatly with a light blue lace. A candle, the label read: _Shells_. I ripped the lace off, popped open the top shoving it to my nose. I've smelled this before. It's the scent from the street fair. The one I liked, the one Polly sneered at. I turned to her, arms at her hips furiously watching me. I pushed the candle in her face.

"What the hell is this?"

"She made it while you two were…whatever you were. She wasn't happy with it until we made it into a candle."

"She could have named it anything. Why Shells?" Polly was irritated; worried a customer would walk in.

"I don't know. I don't think she thought you would find out. I told her not to waste her time." I glared at her, of course she would.

"Right, because I'm the heartless asshole who started something I wasn't willing to finish. She's the one who ran away. I'm the one still here in this hell she left me in."

"Pft. Okay Alex, keep telling yourself you did nothing wrong."

"What are you talking about?" She waited considered ignoring me. She was far too cruel to let me off that easy.

"The moment she left for that launch party you had someone else in your bed." My face fell. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

No. . .I shook my head wheeling it away, this is not happening. Polly dug the knife deeper.

"That's right. She left Chicago early. Came running home to tell you how much she loved you and that's when she saw you with that woman outside your place. That's why she left."

"She didn't say anything to me." I was talking to myself, that didn't stop Polly from scolding me more.

"Maybe she thought she was letting you off the hook, I don't know. What I do know is she may have run but you sure as hell gave her a reason to." I backed up. I needed to get out of here. Candle still in hand.

"Hey, you need to pay for that."

I flicked her off as I walked out the door. "Oh trust me I'm paying for it. I'm paying for it every fucking day."

Why didn't she tell me? I cringed at the thought of Piper witnessing me with another woman. It was never supposed to be this way. The girl came to me. Hot and heavy she was all over me. I wanted to push her away, I couldn't. I tricked myself. Told myself Piper and I weren't serious, we weren't in a committed relationship. It wasn't cheating, just another good time. As soon as we finished I knew. I felt disgusting, dripping with betrayal. I hated myself. I desperately wanted to rid myself of the shame and guilt. I was frantic to see Piper. When she ignored me, turned me away, it broke me. Crushed me. Her words cut deep, they were a constant reminder of just how little I meant. All this time I've blamed her when I was the one who ruined us.

I needed to make this right.

I hurried through Shells towards my apartment. Nicky was at my heels before I could even shut the door. She leaned into the doorway watching me throw my belongings in a suit case. She picked up the candle examining it, smiling at the gesture.

"Gotta give it to the kid she is creative. I'm sure your visit with Polly was pleasant."

"No, she fucking saw me Nicky."

"What? Who saw you? Where?"

"Piper. She saw me with the girl. That's why she left. Polly just told me." I raced around the room. I was so ashamed about the brunette I never told Nicky. Her hands gripped my shoulders shoving me on the edge of the bed. She hovered above me.

"Slow down and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

I inhaled and exhaled repeatedly before confessing everything to her. She listened nodding time to time. When I was finished she sat beside be and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I fell into her fighting away the tears.

"You're hearts in the right place Vause, but you can't just fly to Chicago in your condition and expect Piper to just fall into your arms."

"I have to try Nicky."

"And what exactly are you going to say." She held out her shirt and imitated my voice." Hey girl, uh, sorry I fucked you over in New York. It was for your own good. Let me lick your pussy." I pushed her away from me.

"Jesus, Nicky you're an ass. And I don't sound like that." She smiled at her success in making me smile.

"Yea you kinda do." I let out a breath and cradled my head in my hands.

"Where do I go from here?" Nicky rubbed my back.

"First, you should probably stop taking it out on your liver and fucking every bimbo within a five-mile radius." I threw myself back on the bed.

"I really fucked up. What if she never forgives me? I can handle her leaving me. I can handle her breaking my heart, but I can't be the one to hurt her."

"You need to get back up on your feet. Figure your shit out. Piper is never going to forgive _this_ Alex. But she loves you; she always did the only one who didn't see it was you. If there is a way out of the hole you dug for yourself, you will find it. Now get your uniform on and get your ass to work you fucking slacker." She slapped my knee and disappeared. I let out a deep breath.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicago, Fourteen months after…<strong>_

"…and the penguin says, he's not an eggplant, he's retarded!" Laura slapped her knee cracking up at her own joke.

"I don't get it." She glared at me.

"Well I'm not going to explain it to you." She scoffed.

"Do _you_ even understand it?" She stopped pulling out products and looked up.

"It's fucking funny okay?" That I laughed at. The shifts I shared with Laura at PoPi had quickly become my favorites. She was the nerd with a larger than life personality. I loved it.

From the back room we heard the front door chime alerting us to a customer. She groaned standing to attend to them. Without fail every night ten minutes before closing we would get an asshole who would ask a dozen questions and keep us later than closing. I continued labeling products as I listened to Laura greet the customer with our standard welcoming.

The canister fell out of my hand shattered to the floor. My heart was racing so loud I swear I could hear every beat. I never thought I would hear that raspy voice again, yet there it was. She was asking Laura to see me.

"I'm the manager if there is a problem I can help you."

"Thank you. I have no problem, but I would really appreciate it if you asked Piper out here." Laura and I had an understanding. After five she was to tell all customers I was gone for the day. It made the day easier and she didn't mind.

"Ms. Chapman is out for the day, if y…" She was cut off.

"Then you have a ghost breaking your shit in the backroom." Alex snapped.

I pressed my body against the wall listening to them bicker. My mind was racing with all the possible reasons Alex could be here. The disagreement was getting heated, I couldn't hide forever. I stepped out of the backroom, rescuing Laura. Alex raked her eyes over me biting the inside of her cheek. She looked nervous as she fidgeted with her frames. I nodded to Laura letting her know it was okay. She glared at Alex before returning to the back.

My insides were doing flips, my knees weak, and my clenched fist clammy with sweat. I couldn't believe she was here. Despite all the emotions crawling over every inch of me I stood straight looking her in the eyes. I was stronger now, I could face her. She broke the silence.

"Hey."

"Hello Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I was in need of new bath soap." She attempted a nervous smile.

"We have another location in New York for your convenience." Her face twisted disappointed I wasn't giving in to her charm.

"Can I buy you a coffee?"

"It's late but thanks anyway." I crossed my arms over my chest trying hard not to break in front of her.

"Piper, please." She stopped squeezed her eyes shut. "I would like to talk to you. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Why are you in Chicago?" She didn't miss a beat.

"For you." I had to look away and blink back the tears I felt coming.

"One drink." She bounced a little giddy but quickly composed herself. I smiled at her excitement once I walked past her.

"Where do you want to go?"

"This is your city. Where is a good place to get a drink around here?" I shrugged.

"There is no place like Shells around here. Either way you will be disappointed but come on I know a good place down the street." She smiled. As we walked she kept sneaking looks at me.

"You look good kid. I like your hair shorter." I hadn't heard the nickname in so long. Hearing it now from her nearly ruined me.

"Thank You."

"What am I chopped liver?" There it was. That raspy chuckle sending shivers throughout me.

"Don't do that."

"What? Make jokes?" Her eye brows quirked up.

"Yes. This is not okay, Alex. Don't act like it is." Her smile fell, she dipped her head. Instantly I regretted it. I had begun to forget that smile and who knew how much longer I would have to see it. I wanted to remember her smiling. This time when we parted ways I wanted it to be on good terms. I stopped in front of the small bar. She gave it a once over and held the door open for me. She walked towards the bar I reached out and grabbed her arm. Her eyes jolted to my hand I released her quickly realizing my mistake. "Sorry, do you mind if we sit at a table?"

"What's wrong with the bar?" I gave her a look. I didn't want to tell her I couldn't sit at a bar without looking for her still after all this time. She must have understood because she chose a secluded table in the back. Nervously she rubbed her hands together, her eyes examining the bar noting everything they had gotten wrong. The waitress took our order before Alex spoke up.

"How have you been?" I looked at her pointedly. She had a purpose. Alex always had a point.

"Good, what do you want, Alex?" She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why did you make the candle?"

_Shit. _

Polly told me it wasn't a smart idea.

"Shells became like a home to me, it's not about you." She nodded for a long time biting the inside of her cheek.

"Yes it is." This was the Alex I remembered; confident sure of every word escaping those precious lips. And she was right. The candle was always about her.

The waitress sat the drinks down, Alex paid impatient with her interruption.

"Maybe it is, even still I can't see you flying all the way here over a candle." Another deep breath, she concentrated on her drink, swirling the straw around nervously.

"You left Chicago early. You saw me …You saw me with her." I cursed Polly in my head; she is the only one who could have told her. "Why didn't you tell me that Piper?"

"It wouldn't have made it hurt less, Alex. It wouldn't have made the fact that you _fucked_ her any less real." Several people turned in their chairs. I couldn't fight the tears anymore. "This was a bad idea, I can't do this." I darted out of the bar. Alex was quick grabbing my arm, I yanked back. She held her hands above her in apology.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry for all of it." I wiped the tears away roughly.

"Why'd you do it?" My voice came out broken and small as I asked the question that had haunted me all this time.

"Because I'm a fuck up. I'm pretty much the master of handling things completely wrong. I thought in some fucked up way if I slept with her and still wanted you that I really did love you."

"What?" I spat.

"I wanted to prove to myself that I loved you."

"Fuck you, Alex. That's not the way you figure out what you want. If that's what you think love is you are more fucked up than I thought." I shoved passed her. She ran up ahead of me blocking my way.

"Stop, please. I know _now_ how wrong I was. I love you Piper. I knew I loved you long before her and I know standing in front of you now I still fucking love you."

"Yeah, well I _hate_ you."

"No you don't" I looked away. How could she do that after all this time? See right through me.

"I waited so long to hear you say those words, Alex. Now I think it's too little, too late."

"No it's not. I have to show you something. Please. Come with me. If you still hate me, I'll leave you alone. I'll board a plane tonight and you'll never hear from me again."

Her eyes were a different shade of green, pleading with me. Hating Alex was almost as hard as loving her. I nodded weakly and followed her. We stopped outside a dark commercial building; she pulled out a key unlocking the door and held it open. She smiled waiting for me. It was pitch dark the only light was from the emergency exit sign in the back.

"Wait here. I'll get the lights."

"What is this place?" Right then the lights illuminated the room. I felt like I had been transported back to New York, to Shells. It was almost identical small stage, circle bar, a row of pool tables. The only thing missing was the smell of Red's food. Alex stood in the back beaming back at me.

"Alex, what the hell is this?"

"This is for you Pipes." I walked around taking in the scene. "After Polly told me the truth I almost packed my shit and flew out that day. Nicky convinced me otherwise. You see when you left New York I was not in a good place. I was on a downward spiral. When you made that candle though…." Her voice began to break. My eyes shot in her direction. She threw her head back blinking back tears. I looked away knowing if Alex cried in front of me I wouldn't be able to turn away. "When you made the candle I knew how you felt. I knew I had to make this right. So I got my shit together and flew out here. Only I didn't go looking for you. I searched a long time before I found this place. I brought it and…"

"Wait. You brought this bar?"

"Yes."

"What about Shells?"

"I sold it."

"What? Alex, no you love Shells. You have to buy it back."

"It doesn't work that way Piper. Don't worry it's in good hands."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grinned.

"I sold it to Red and Nicky under the condition it would stay Shells. Can I finish?" I nodded and she proceeded. "I brought this place…"

"Wait, how long have you been in Chicago?" I knew she wanted to finish but I had so many questions swirling around my brain.

"I've been back and forth for the last seven months."

"You live here?" I can't believe that question hadn't found its way into my head sooner.

"Well that depends on you, but technically yes I'm subletting a place not far from here." She waited for another question, when I offered none she went on.

"I flew between here and New York more times than I can count making sure everything was just right." She ran towards the pool tables. "This one right here I had shipped from Shells." I knew exactly which table it was.

"This is romantic, Alex. Really it is but you can't just move here, open a bar, ship a fucking pool table across the country and expect me to swoon over you." She arched an eyebrow. Of course I was lying this was fucking amazing.

"The best part is upstairs." She walked to the back, I followed.

"What upstairs? The building is only one story, Alex."

"Just come on." She held out her hand. Reluctantly I grabbed it and she led me up the stairs in the back to the roof. It was dimly lit from the street lights. There were small tables at the edge and in the corner was a garden. I lingered towards the garden where I found a small silver plaque in the center. Engraved with the words: _For Piper_

My face moistened with tears and I was glad Alex had disappeared. I heard a loud breaker and the garden lit up with a dozen string lights. I flipped around to a large sign above where Alex now stood.

'_Stripes'_

"You named your bar Stripes?" I tilted my head in confusion. Alex wore a smile so big it was almost contagious.

"Black and White wouldn't fit." My eyes darted to her emerald orbs lit with excitement of the reveal.

_If I used your logic I would have a bar called 'Black and White'. Since my favorite animal is a Zebra._

I couldn't believe she remembered the conversation that now felt like a lifetime ago, that she had done all of this for me. I've spent all this time struggling to forget this woman and here she is reminding me everything about her I fell in love with.

"Zebras have black and white _stripes_." She took a step towards me. "This is for you Piper. I don't expect it to make things right. I'm just asking for a chance. This is how I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how much I truly love you." The tears were unstoppable as they leaked down my face, dropping to the ground. Alex cradled my head in her hands wiping away the tears with her thumbs.

"I have to go." I ran down the stairs out the door. I stopped when I heard her voice behind me at the sidewalk.

"You can keep running Piper, because I will fight for you. To me you are worth the struggle." She mimicked my words from Northampton.

I didn't look back, I hailed a cab nearby.

Half way down the block I realized my mistake. I screamed at the driver and threw him some money. When I rounded the corner she was locking the front doors to the now darkened building.

"What if we fuck this up?" She turned to me her eyes moist with fresh tears staining her cheeks. I hated seeing Alex this way, it broke my heart all over.

"That's the point we are going to continue to fuck up but as long as we keep fighting for this, for us. We can be something beautiful, Pipes."

Alex and I had always just been that. Separate. Two people, nothing more. The thought of an _us_ was enough for me.

"I intentionally lost." She wiped away her tears moving closer.

"What?"

"That night we made the bet over the pool game. I lost the game intentionally. I knew then there was something different about you." She closed the gap between us I could feel her breath against me.

"It was always you, Alex."

Her lips tasted of salt against mine as our tears mixed. It was like coming home after a long trip.

Falling in love with Alex Vause was agonizing...it was pure torture…it was _inevitable._

**Authors Note:**

_Ah, this is bitter sweet for me. While I would love to continue this story I can't handle the turmoil of these two much longer, and my professors would surely fail me. This has been an amazing journey thanks to all of you, but I can't take all the credit. Music played a huge part in inspiring me to write this. The plot to this story is based on the song 'Don't' by Ed Sheeran. The song Piper hums along to is Arctic Monkeys- Do I wanna Know. Thank you so much for the continued support. Each one of your comments played a huge part, pushing me to get here. Thanks again, until next time._


End file.
